Autostopowicz nieszczęścia
by nuadell
Summary: Zwykła historia licealistki, która przeprowadziła się do nowego miasta i próbuje odnaleźć się w nowej rzeczywistości. Obcy ludzie, brak funduszy, dorywcza praca, kończące się wakacje i tajemnica, którą próbuje zachować dla siebie. Czy ludzie z Amorisa pozwolą jej na to? W klimatach Chorwacji, z humorem przynależnym do mojej osoby, niespecjalne, ale przyjemne dla lekkiej lektury.
1. Prolog

_ ...mówiąc to, westchnąłem. Wyglądała wręcz oszałamiająco. W końcu, była niezwykle urodziwą kobietą. Wysoka, o smukłych nogach modelki, zawsze ubrana w spódniczki podkreślające ich piękno. Zgrabny, wręcz boski tyłek, który wprawiał w zachwyty wszystkich obserwujących go mężczyzn. A jak szła... Zmysłowo kołysała  
swoimi pełnymi kształtami doprowadzając do furii..._  
Kiedy gra świateł przebiegła po ekranie Kindla, uniosłam wzrok znad jakże fascynującego romansu. W otoczeniu nic się nie zmieniło - w dalszym ciągu jechałam w przedziale przewozów regionalnych, a wszystko, włącznie ze mną, kołysało się w stałym rytmie. Siedziałam w względnie pustym pomieszczeniu, z dala od tłoku i nieproszonych gości. Tkwiłam w małej klitce, na góra sześć osób, z bordowymi obiciami siedzeń i wytrzymałymi półkami na bagaże znajdującymi się nad głowami pasażerów. Drewniane ściany przywodziły na myśl stare pociągi jak na dzikim zachodzie - poziom higieny znajdował się z pewnością na identycznym poziomie. Pomijając wszelakiego typu obraźliwe bazgroły, wagon nie był w tak opłakanym stanie jak tramwaje, którymi nawykłam podróżować.  
Westchnęłam, poprawiając się na fotelu i natychmiast tego pożałowałam. Poczułam nieprzyjemne kłucie w podbrzuszu, gdyż przepełniony pęcherz błagał o opróżnienie. Przez całą podróż wolałam siedzieć z ciasno ściśniętymi nogami, niż skorzystać z publicznego **WC**, zwłaszcza w takim środku transportu. Jednak cztery godziny jazdy pociągiem, przez pół kraju i do tego z pełnym pęcherzem sprawiły, że zmieniłam zdanie. Przegrałam potyczkę z procesem fizjologicznym, do diaska. Schowałam swój czytnik i nie budząc swoich towarzyszy, opuściłam przedział.  
Korytarze wiały pustkami - nawet kontrolerzy biletów schowali się gdzieś, by popijać gorącą herbatę i wcinać bułki, które przygotowały im żony. Nikt nie mógł mieć o to do nich pretensji, w końcu też byli ludźmi. Przemknęłam na sam koniec wagonu, by stanąć przed białymi drzwiami z wielkim, złotym napisem WC. Patrzyłam na niego, rozważając wszelkie za i przeciw, aż w końcu weszłam do środka. Mała kanciapa, w której ledwie można było się poruszyć wypełniały wszelkie smrody i aromaty, jakie tylko mogą wydobywać się z kibla. Starałam się nie oddychać, ale wpatrując się w brudną i nieczyszczoną od lat muszlę odnosiłam wrażenie, że jakaś dziwna forma życia jest w środku i mnie uprowadzi, gdy tylko spróbuję w jakikolwiek sposób skorzystać toalety.  
Wybiegłam na korytarz, biorąc głębokie, spazmatyczne wdechy i radując się świeżym, czystym powietrzem. Do końca podróży pozostały jakieś trzy godzinki i liczyłam na to, że przetrwam pęcherzowe katusze.  
- Wytrzymam - szepnęłam do siebie, obejmując ramionami i ze grozą zerkając na drzwi prowadzące do kałowego upiora. Nie oglądając się za siebie, wróciłam na szybko do przedziału. Trzasnęłam ostentacyjnie drzwiami, budząc tym samym moich towarzyszy. Wraz ze mną tym pociągiem podróżowało rodzeństwo - przyjaciele od dawna, ale też nie od dzieciństwa. Dość ekscentryczna dwójka spoglądała na mnie półprzytomnym spojrzeniem, kiedy ja przeciskałam się do okna.  
Lola, zwana przeze mnie pieszczotliwie Lolipop, przeciągnęła się leniwie. Poprawiła swoje blondwłosy splecione w dwa dziewczęce warkoczyki. Drobna twarz o zarumienionych policzkach dodawała jej niewinnego uroku, a jej wielkie, błękitne oczy przyciągały uwagę niejednego faceta. Blondyna jednak łamała serca, demonstrując słodki, niewinny wręcz uśmiech i powtarzała zawsze te same słowa _"Za wysokie progi na twe nogi"_. Właśnie to w niej uwielbiałam - pozorną niewinność, maskującą zimny i arogancki wręcz charakter.  
Lolipop miała brata - bliźniaka - o niezwykłym imieniu Alucard. Gdybym miała poświęcić mu pięć minut na opisanie go jak w opowiadaniu, powiedziałabym o nim bardzo wiele, a jednocześnie prawie nic. Przede wszystkim, przez moją niezwykłe upierdliwą naturę wszyscy wołali go Dracula, co o dziwo mu odpowiadało.  
_Alucard zwany Dracula, którego wygląd jest bardziej upiorny niż jego imię. Od zawsze fascynował kobiety swoją małomównością, mrukliwością i przede wszystkim, posiadał ten typ urody, który przyciągał oko. Twarz miała rysy bardzo zbliżone do kobiecych - delikatne i subtelne, pełne drobnych niedociągnięć matki natury. Długie, czarne włosy opadały mu na twarz, przez co spojrzenie jego błękitnych oczu potrafiło przerażać, wgryzając się w samą duszę._ Wielokrotnie odnosiłam wrażenie, że jest jakiś telepatą, bo miał nieprzyjemny zwyczaj uśmiechania się w momentach, gdy ja myślałam o niekoniecznie grzecznych rzeczach.  
Gdybym miała powiedzieć o tym, co najbardziej go cechuje, mogłabym powiedzieć tylko i wyłącznie o jednej rzeczy. Tatuaż - całe ciało zdobił wzór szkieletu, inspirowany sławnym modelem, Zombie Boyem. Każdy fragment zabarwionej skóry odpowiadał tym miejscom, w których znajdowały się dane kości. Nawet twarz miał wytatuowaną na wzór czaszki.  
- Wazzup, nigga? - Przywitałam się, siadając z impetem obok chłopaka. Ten pokołysał się przez chwilę jak bujana zabawka, po czym padł z powrotem na siedzenia, kładąc głowę na moich udach.  
- Umieram - burknął, po raz kolejny cierpiąc na silną niewydolność spowodowaną chorobą lokomocyjną. Lolipop przetarła twarz dłońmi, przeciągnęła się, po czym wstała, rozprostowując kości. Nie lubiłam dźwięku strzelających stawów, więc skrzywiłam się słysząc ten specyficzny, pełen grozy odgłos. Żadne z nich nie kwapiło się do odpowiedzi, więc uznałam, że nie są zbyt szczęśliwi z niezapowiedzianej pobudki.  
Siedzieliśmy w milczeniu jakiś czas, aż w końcu Dracula podniósł się i wyszedł z przedziału, jak się domyśliłam, do toalety, by zwrócić pozostałości śniadania. Ja rozsiadłam się wygodnie, kładąc nogi na siedzeniach i wyciągnęłam czytnik z plecaka, wracając do lektury amatorskiego romansu, podczas gdy Lolipop debatowała nad drzemką lub grą na PSP.  
Świat przedstawiony przez autora w mojej niewymagającej był na swój sposób wciągający, ale najeżony błędami jak ofiara jeżozwierza. Niektóre fragmenty czytałam z wielkim trudem i niechęcią, ale kiedy przez nie przebrnęłam, byłam z siebie dumna. Dracula w między czasie zdążył wrócić do przedziału, a jego skwaszona mina sugerowała, że odwiedził dom klozetowego potwora. W chwili, gdy rozszyfrowywałam najczęstszą przypadłość _"Co autor miał na myśli?"_wyświetlacz rozświetlił się nienaturalnie. Uniosłam głowę, rozglądając się po przedziale.  
- Błysło światło? - spytałam Draculę, a ten, leżąc na siedzeniu obok, uniósł dłoń i gestem wskazał na okno. Za szybą - artystycznie oblepioną brudem, zakurzoną od pyłu papierosowego i zabazgraną wulgarnym grafitii - dostrzegłam ciemne, burzowe niebo i przecinające je błyskawice. No racja. W prognozie pogody wspominano o burzach. Bez większych emocji wróciłam do lektury, przeskakując o parę akapitów, w których mężczyzna zachwycał się nad cudownymi do mdłości wdziękami kobiety. Od razu wiedziałam, że autorka była kobietą - tylko kobieta może opisać inną kobietę tyloma epitetami i zdaniami.  
_ ... - Jak mogłeś? - wykrzyczała z histerią Eleonora.  
- Nie wiem o czym ty mówisz, kobieto. - odparł jej Fernandez, wypijając kolejny już tego wieczora kieliszek. Nie był trzeźwy. Eleonora westchnęła przeciągle, celując w niego palcem.  
- Wiem, że mnie zdradziłeś z tą... - nie dokończyła. Fernandez ruszył w jej stronę, a ta, przerażona, cofnęła się do tyłu. Przyparł ją do ściany, napierając swoim całym ciałem.  
- Kocham tylko ciebie. - syknął, przyciskając usta do jej ust..._  
Zaprzestałam czytania, a moja twarz przybrała wyraz głębokiej konsternacji. _"Cofnęła się do tyłu"_. Niesamowite. Jak logiczne i oczywiste błędy może ktoś zapodać, no doprawdy. Podrapałam się po głowie, po czym spojrzałam z uśmiechem na Draculę.  
- Prośba - mruknęłam, nie odrywając wzroku od wyświetlacza. Chłopak spojrzał na mnie, marszcząc skórę na nosie w specyficznej dla siebie minie, przez którą stwarzał wrażenie nieobliczalnego. Znałam go za dobrze - udawał, że jest niby zły, ponieważ odrywam go od umierania, a tak naprawdę ciekaw, czego znów od niego chcę.  
- Słucham? - głos Draculi brzmiał jak głos... Draculi. Dosłownie. Ilekroć padało pytanie jaki głos ma nasz kochany Alucard, padała ta sama odpowiedź. _"Jeśli oglądałeś stare horrory, w których wampiry spalały się na słońcu i piły ludzką krew, a nie świeciły w promieniach słońca jak kula dyskotekowa i nie żywiły biednymi zwierzątkami leśnymi - wiesz, jaki jest głos wampira."_  
- Jesteś zdolnym chłopakiem. Cofnij się do przodu - poprosiłam, spoglądając na niego znad okularów. Parsknął zniesmaczony, kręcąc głową, jednocześnie wracając do przerwanej lektury. Tylko ja mogłam poprosić go o coś tak głupiego, ale to był mój urok. Przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało, choć równie dobrze mogłam się mylić. Przetarłam twarz dłonią, spoglądając ponownie na diabelski pożeracz czasu i wróciłam do lektury z uśmiechem.  
_ ... odetchnęła, wiedząc, że niedłógo się zobaczą._  
Niedłógo.  
NiedłÓgo.  
Ó.  
Zamknęłam tekst, schowałam czytnik do plecaka i położyłam się na plecach, spoglądając w sufit i licząc do dziesięciu. W świecie, gdzie programy podkreślają błędy, a przeglądarka samoistnie przypomina o wszystkich gafach - taka literówka nie powinna mieć miejsca. Zamknęłam oczy, wzdychając z ulgą i ignorując pełny pęcherz. Chciałam się zdrzemnąć - może wówczas błędy ortograficzne i potrzeba udania się na stronę nie byłyby tak dokuczliwe.  
W końcu, po krótkim czasie gonienia Morfeusza z siekierą, ogarnęła mnie ciemność. Kołysanie stało się nagle uciążliwe. Stukot również. Gwar ludzi zza ściany. Obcasy na korytarzu. Warknęłam wściekle, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. Nie dałabym rady usnąć w takich warunkach! Dracula nadal zalegał na fotelach, a Lolipop nabijała kolejne rekordy w grze, zabawnie przygryzając język.  
Kiedy usiadłam, moje ciało dało mi jasno do zrozumienia, że nie wytrzyma kolejnych godzin i że albo pójdę odwiedzić toaletowego potwora, albo też pozostawię mokrą plamę. Podniosłam się, grzebiąc w plecaku za chusteczkami higienicznymi oraz za arafatą, dzięki której wyglądałam jak zamachowiec-samobójca. W pewnym stopniu byłam samobójcą, ale cóż poradzić, gdy natura wzywa.  
- Lolipop, idziesz ze mną? - zapytałam. Wiadomo, dziewczyny chodzą do łazienki parami, a mężczyźni nigdy nie dowiedzą się dlaczego. W sumie, sama nie wiedziałam dlaczego ciągnę ją za sobą. Blondynka jednak chętnie wyłączyła swojego PSP. Przeszłyśmy nieco zaludnionym korytarzem - zbliżaliśmy się do stacji, więc ludzie przygotowywali się do wyjścia, blokując przejście na każdy możliwy sposób. Torby zalegały na ziemi, przez co musiałam ostrożnie stąpać, a zapach spoconych ciał drażnił nozdrza.  
Wbrew moim intensywnym modłom, łazienka nie została umyta, a jej wcześniejszy obraz nie był obrazem z koszmarów. Nawet Lolipop cofnęła się poza zasięg trujących oparów.  
- Jesteś pewna? - spytała, a ja kiwnęłam twierdząco głową. Nie miałam już innego wyjścia. Obwiązałam się arafatą tak, że widoczne były tylko oczy, wzięłam głęboki wdech i weszłam do środka, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Przyjaciółka pozostała na korytarzu, by w razie czego zawołać o ratunek.  
Nie wiem jak udało mi się skorzystać z toalety, nie dotykając zacnymi pośladkami o muszę klozetową i prawdę mówiąc, nie chcę wiedzieć. Wiem jedynie, że trzymałam się z każdej strony ściany, amortyzując kołysanie, przez które mogło dojść do... Kontaktu. Te traumatyczne przeżycie musiało zostać wymazane z mojej świadomości raz na zawsze.  
Wróciłyśmy do przedziału, nie rozmawiając o tym, co zrobiłam. To był zbyt dramatyczny temat i zbyt świeża rana, by o niej mówić. Ledwie zajęłyśmy miejsca siedzące, gdy usłyszeliśmy kłótnię dobiegającą z korytarza.  
- Przepraszam pana, tu pisze, że nie wolno palić! - Zamknęłam oczy, biorąc głęboki wdech i wypuszczając z płuc powietrze ze świstem. Moja wrażliwa, literacka natura po raz kolejny została wystawiona na ciężką próbę.  
- Jest napisane - warknęłam przez zęby, nasłuchując dalszej dyskusji nieznajomych na korytarzu. Dracula i Lolipop przeczuwając nadciągającą burzę i nie mam na myśli tej za oknem, spojrzeli na mnie z tajemniczymi uśmiechami. Znali mnie nazbyt dobrze.  
- Panie, guzik mnie obchodzi, co tu pisze - odparł mu drugi mężczyzna, a ja poczułam, jak jakaś dzika furia drgnęła w moim wnętrzu.  
- Jest napisane - powiedziałam trochę głośniej, ale tamta dwójka albo mnie nie usłyszała, albo też zignorowała. Bardziej stawiałam na to, że nie dotarły do nich moje słowa.  
- Zasady to zasady. Wyrzuć pan tego papierosa. W końcu tu tak pisze...  
- Jest napisane - warknęłam zirytowana na tyle głośno, że na pewno mnie słyszeli.  
- Ależ jesteś złośliwa - mruknęła cicho Lolipop, a Dracula parsknął, zasłaniając usta dłonią. Wpatrywał się we mnie w oczekiwaniu na wybuch.  
- Znasz ją siedem lat, a dopiero teraz zauważyłaś? - Pytanie chłopaka zawisło w powietrzu na niewiarygodnie krótką chwilę.  
- Panie, powtarzam, guzik mnie obchodzi co tu pisze.  
Zerwałam się z siedzenia, otwierając z rozmachem drzwi, które swoim zgrzytającym rumorem zwróciły uwagę wszystkich na korytarzu, a rozmówcy, stojący tuż obok wejścia spojrzeli na mnie jak na wariatkę. Dwóch mężczyzn, dobrze po trzydziestce z piwnymi brzuchami i przerośniętym ego.  
- Proszę pana. - Zaczęłam grzecznie, jak przystało na osobę młodszą. - Czy mógłby pójść pan palić do innego wagonu? Tutaj jest napisane, że nie wolno palić...  
- Spadaj. - Mężczyzna przerwał mi, a ja wyczułam w jego głosie pogardę. To, że chodziłam do ogólniaka nie znaczyło, że jestem głupia jak lewy but.  
- Proszę pana... - Spróbowałam jeszcze raz, bez większego skutku. Skoro natrafiłam na chama, to trzeba z nim rozmawiać w jego języku.  
- Panie! - Wydarłam mu się wprost do ucha. - Powtarzam kolejny raz. JEST NAPISANE! Nie uczyli tego w szkołach?! Czy też analfabeci wtórni wrócili? Poza tym, facet - złapałam papierosa od gościa i bez dalszych krępacji, otworzyłam okno, wyrzucając niedopałek. - JEST NAPISANE, że nie wolno palić, tak? Tak! Więc bądź pan poważny i idź pan palić tam, gdzie wolno, a nie smrodź w przedziale dla ludzi nieskrępowanych tym wyniszczającym nałogiem, który śmierdzi i przepuszcza kasę w powietrze.  
- Słuchaj, smarkulo... - Warknął mężczyzna w moim kierunku, grożąc palcem tuż przy mojej twarzy. Nie zamierzałam się cofać, poddawać czy bać. Miałam przewagę - tłum gapiów, jednak obronę można zastosować dopiero w chwili, gdy zostanie naruszona przestrzeń osobista. Jednak czy jego palec tuż przy mojej twarzy naruszał moją przestrzeń osobistą? W pewnym stopniu właśnie to robił. Miałam ochotę przyłożyć mu w łeb, ale z drugiej strony czułam, jak mój wewnętrzny chomik kwili ze strachu. Byłam tchórzem, który przypływy odwagi przypłacał na wiele sposobów.  
- Ten palec w nos sobie wsadź - burknęłam jak małe dziecko, po czym zamierzałam wejść z powrotem do przedziału, unikając wszelakiej konfrontacji. Cały zapał, odwaga i złość ze mnie wyparowały, a pozostał jedynie mały, drżący z przerażenia chomik. Co ja myślałam, że krzyczałam na dorosłego mężczyznę!?  
Już miałam zasuwać drzwi, gdy nieznajomy złapał mnie za ramię tak mocno, że aż się skrzywiłam i szarpnął do tyłu, przez co prawie poleciałam na tyłek. Człowiek uzależniony od nikotyny będący na głodzie był bardzo zdenerwowany i byłam całkowicie pewna, że zacznie mną potrząsać niczym workiem z kośćmi.  
- Gdzie szacunek dla starszych? Ty mała... - zaczął, potrząsając mną energicznie. Zamknęłam oczy, by osłonić oczy przed lecącą śliną i żałowałam, że ta sytuacja miała miejsce. Tłum natychmiast uciekł spojrzeniem w bok, pozostawiając mnie samą z natarczywym napastnikiem. Paraliżujący strach owładnął moje ciało i czułam się całkowicie bezsilna.  
Jednakże jego reakcja wystarczyła, by się bronić. Lub by ktoś bronił mnie. Zmusiłam się w sobie, by zrobić krok w bok, robiąc miejsce dla Lolipop szykującej cios. Niepozorna blondynka cały czas obserwowała całą scenę stojąc w drzwiach przedziału, zaraz za mną, by w razie draki rzucić się na ratunek - nie pierwszy i pewnie nie ostatni raz. Blondyna zastosowała swój najsilniejszy prawy sierpowy, który trafił faceta trochę poniżej przepony.  
Poczułam, jak uścisk zelżał, a kątem oka widziałam, jak mężczyzna zgina się w pół. Fakt, to mogło zaboleć. Lolipop była fanką karate, ale nie miała możliwości uczęszczania na te zajęcia. Natomiast chodziła "tylko" na judo, siłownię i przede wszystkim - boks. Cóż, facet o tym mógł nie wiedzieć. Blondynka pomogła mi się podnieść i dzięki niej zniknęłyśmy w przedziale, unikając wścibskich spojrzeń. Dracula kręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.  
- Możemy mieć przez to kłopoty - stwierdził, krzyżując ręce na torsie. Zachowywał się, jakbyśmy o tym nie wiedziały.  
- Cóż, sam zaczął - powiedziałam, zajmując swoje na wszelki wypadek. Czułam, jak drżą mi nogi z całej burzy emocji, która szalała w mojej duszy, siejąc spustoszenie w każdym, nawet najbardziej ukrytym zakamarku. Ponosiło mnie tylko wtedy, gdy była Lola, inaczej nie miałam odwagi chociażby odwarknąć. Nieoficjalnie stała się moją obrończynią, stróżem, opoką i bronią.  
Dracula położył się na plecach, przesłaniając oczy dłonią. Bardzo źle nosił wszelaką podróż i wyczekiwał jej końca z utęsknieniem, podobnie jak ja.  
- Katrina, co będziemy robić w nowym liceum? - spytała Lolipop, siadając naprzeciwko mnie. Mimowolnie się uśmiechnęłam.  
- Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja zamierzam zaliczyć wszystkich przystojniaków, którzy tam uczęszczają. - Mruknęłam sarkastycznie wiedząc, że namieszam w tym, co kryją te blond włosy. Tak jak oczekiwałam, Lolipop zamrugała energicznie.  
- Przecież nie interesują cię faceci - stwierdziła odkrywczo, a ja nie potrafiłam się nie uśmiechnąć. Lola nie należała do inteligentnych dziewczyn. Silna, ładna, ale stereotypowo głupia, jak na blondynkę. Mimo wszystko, kochałam ją. Posłałam rozbawione spojrzenie przyjacielowi, który patrzył na mnie, mrużąc oczy. Wściekał się, że znów robię wodę z mózgu jego siostrze. Nie potrafiłam się powstrzymać i parsknęłam głośnym śmiechem.  
- Ciekawe czy damy sobie radę... - mruknęła blondynka, a jej spojrzenie zatrzymało się na bracie. Liczyła, że ten po raz kolejny okaże się odpowiedzialnym bliźniakiem, dodającym jej otuchy. Dracula westchnął, przewracając się z jękiem na brzuch, po czym odparł najbardziej obojętnym głosem.  
- Ty jesteś uosobieniem Mike Tysona w niepozornym ciele chearleaderki. Ja, to ja, charyzmatyczny chodzący szkielet. A ona? Mól książkowy o ciętym języku i doskonałych metodach manipulacji. My nie damy sobie rady?  
- Właśnie! - dodałam entuzjastycznie. - Takich trzech jak nas dwóch, nie ma ani jednego. Poza tym, nie jestem molem książkowym - burknęłam oburzona i gdyby szkieletor miał siłę, zaśmiałby. Teraz wolał oszczędzać energię na walkę z żołądkiem i mdłościami.  
Prychnęłam, kręcąc głową. Ja? Mól książkowy? Dobre sobie. Nie byłam ani molem książkowym, ani też nie manipulowałam ludźmi. Robiłam tylko tak, by robili to, co chciałam i by nawet o tym nie wiedzieli. Przez kilka chwil panowała idealna cisza, przerywana jedynie stukaniem i gwarami rozmów na korytarzu. W końcu pociąg zaczął wytracać prędkość, zbliżając się na stację i w tym samym momencie usłyszeliśmy pukanie do drzwi. Te uchyliły się, ukazując przyjemne oblicze podstarzałego konduktora.  
- Przepraszam państwa, ale musicie opuścić pociąg na kolejnym peronie - poinformował nas, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Zamrugałam zaskoczona, zerkając na przyjaciół, a oni byli równie zdziwieni. Zostaliśmy właśnie wyproszeni z pociągu?  
- Przepraszam, ale co się stało?  
- Prowokowaliście jednego z pasażerów do kłótni, a potem go brutalnie pobiliście. Musicie opuścić pociąg, w przeciwnym razie wezwiemy policję i waszych rodziców - powiedział mężczyzna, podnosząc czapkę z daszkiem by zetrzeć kropelki potu. Przez krótką chwilę siedziałam z rozdziawionymi ustami, ale odchrząknęłam. Nie było sensu się kłócić. Posłusznie wstaliśmy, zbierając swoje rzeczy  
- I co zrobimy? - spytała Lolipop tuż obok mojego ucha tak, by nie usłyszał jej bardzo zły Dracula. Dawno nie widziałam tak wściekłego chłopaka, dlatego też dla własnego dobra nie prowokowałam kłótni.  
- Łapiemy stopa, a co.


	2. Rozdział I

Zewsząd otaczał nas surowy, chorwacki klimat - góry i wzniesienia, na których rosły martwe już rośliny, spalone w promieniach upalnego, letniego słońca. Wszędzie na ziemi zalegała zasuszona ściółka, której wystarczyłaby jedna iskra, by rozpętać piekło na obszarze kilkudziesięciu kilometrów. Do najbliższego miasteczka mieliśmy niewiarygodnie daleką trasę - pomimo, że nie tak dawno spadł letni deszcz, a powietrze stało się wilgotne i stosunkowo chłodne - było nam niewiarygodnie gorąco. Zmierzaliśmy do wioski mieszczącej się na nadbrzeżu. Z tego co wiedziałam, należała do portowych, jakich wiele na tutejszym terenie.  
Wraz z Lolipop siedziałyśmy na swoich walizkach, rozglądając się po pustej okolicy. Nie udało nam się złapać stopa, a piesza wędrówka trwała już ponad trzy godziny. Pozostało jeszcze z piętnaście kilometrów, które teoretycznie zleciałyby szybko, gdybyśmy oczywiście nie uderzyły tamtego faceta. Konduktor nie wezwał policji, chociaż powinien, ale to tylko i wyłącznie dzięki drugiemu z panów, który wstawił się za nami. Poinformował, że mężczyzna złapał mną za ramię i zaczął szarpać, a uwolniłam się dzięki szybkiej reakcji przyjaciółki. Mimo wszystko, nie mogliśmy kontynuować podróży pociągiem, niestety. Niebo za ten brudny, obskurny przedział! Miejsce dla kobiety psychicznie ciężarnej!  
Westchnęłam, przecierając twarz dłonią. Ja i Lolipop, jako kobiety, miałyśmy prawo nie tylko marudzić, ale również posadzić nasze szanowne zadki na walizkach ze stwierdzeniem, że nie zrobimy ani kroku więcej i Dracula ma złapać stopa, czy coś w ten deseń. On, jak to on - uznał nas za psychicznie chore, rozpieszczone księżniczki, co zresztą nie było nowością i szedł dalej, w końcu znikając nam z oczu. Nie chciało mi się wierzyć, że pozostawił nas pośrodku głuszy, na górskiej drodze, z dala od cywilizacji i toalety publicznej. Cholerny pęcherz.  
- Wróci? - zapytała niepewnie Lolipop, przełykając ślinę. Nie posiadałyśmy wody, której mogłyśmy się napić, a w gardłach miałyśmy już Saharę. To była ta chwila, w której bohaterka książki bierze sprawy w swoje ręce i ratuje siebie, przyjaciółkę i tę narośl, zwaną potocznie bratem bliźniakiem blondyny, chociaż nie ma na to najmniejszej ochoty. Jak znak z niebios, dostrzegłam jadący samochód po tych zawiłych, górskich serpentynach. Widoczność była dobra? Cóż, słońce schowało się za chmurami, ale nie padało już, a jeszcze nie zaszło słońce.  
Mijani kierowcy nawet nie obdarzali nas spojrzeniem, więc zdesperowana podwójnie - z racji na ucisk w pęcherzu i na bolące nogi - podjęłam dość ryzykowne działanie. W książkach zawsze się kończyło happy endem, więc może i tym razem mnie nic nie rozwali?  
Wzięłam głęboki wdech, stając na środku pasa, którym powinien jechać samochód. Czekałam, słysząc narastające nuty dobrego rocka, który zapewne zagłuszał wszystkie inne dźwięki. W końcu dotarły do mnie przebijające się przez głośną muzykę brzmienia potężnego silnika. Moje życie zwolniło, gdy zza zakrętu wyskoczył rozpędzony Roll Royce. Przez ułamek sekundy stałam jak wryta, patrząc w dwa reflektory. Nagle poczułam uścisk dłoni na ramieniu i potężne szarpnięcie. Samochód minął mnie o włos. Czułam podmuch powietrza, widziałam nawet przerażoną minę pasażera... Chociaż równie dobrze mogła to być moja własna, wykrzywiona w przerażeniu twarz. W innym przypadku znalazłabym się między przerażonym pasażerem, a debilnym kierowcą, nie koniecznie w jednej całości. Gad damn... Ja to mam farta, nie ma co!  
Auto zatrzymało się z piskiem opon, a tyłem aż zarzuciło na boki. Muzyka gwałtownie przycichła, a ja odwróciłam się na zdrętwiałych ze strachu nogach, wspierana przez niezawodną przyjaciółkę. W pewnej chwili myślałam, że popuściłam ze strachu i miałam nadzieję, że na myśleniu poprzestałam. Drzwi kierowcy otworzyły się i wyszedł niewiele starszy chłopak. Zauważyłam, że jego brzydką jak mordka mopsa twarz wykrzywiał grymas wściekłości, a farbowane, rude włosy bardziej przypominały tanią perukę, niż fragment owłosienia. Ubrany był w iście buntowniczym stylu - jeansy, glany, czarny t-shirt i skórzana kurtka. Przemilczę oczywiście, że dość tandetny, pozerski dobór garderoby, no ale! Co z tego, że jest trzydzieści stopni w cieniu? Hell yeah, jestem buntownikiem.  
- Dziewczynko, odbiło ci do reszty?! - Wydarł się na mnie, celując we mnie palcem. Przez chwilę poczułam uścisk w klatce piersiowej i strach, większy, od poprzedniego, po czym przypomniałam sobie o blondynce, która za mną stała. Widząc jego wielkie, przerażone oczy byłam pewna, że jego zwieracze tego nie wytrzymały. Zdusiłam w sobie chęć chichotu, potrząsając energicznie głową, co pewnie chłopak uznał za zaprzeczenie. Oczywiście, że mi odbiło, sama nie wiem, co ja chciałam przez to osiągnąć.  
- Posłuchaj, ja przepraszam za to, ale pilnie potrzebujemy stopa - powiedziałam, czując jak głos mi drży. Teoretycznie w książkach powinien powiedzieć, że jest wzruszony straszną sytuacją, w której znalazły się damy w opresji, a jeśli byłby to tani romans, padłby mi do stóp z wyznaniami miłości.  
- No, tobie to chyba piątej klepki brakuje - powiedział z pełną romantyczności nutą nienawiści, którą zignorowałam dla dobra swojego i przyjaciółki.  
- Złe dobrego początki... - burknęła za mną Lolipop, a ja mimowolnie szturchnęłam ją łokciem, każąc jej się uciszyć.  
- Posłuchaj... Nie chcę się kłócić z tobą, ale proszę, czy zabrałbyś nas do miasteczka Primosten?  
Nie odpowiedział, tylko odwrócił się tyłem, na krótką metę mnie szokując. Olał nas. Poczułam palce wbijające się w ramię i wiedziałam, że Lola nie jest za szczęśliwa z rozwoju sytuacji. Ja zresztą też.  
- Kretyn - warknęłam pod nosem, ale chyba za głośno, bo natychmiast zamarł. Stał tak kilka sekund, aż w końcu odwrócił się, prezentując nam czerwone oblicze gniewu. I cała jego buntowniczość poszła w buty, a raczej ich intensywny aromat, który paraliżował wszelkie możliwości węchowe. Zdusiłam śmiech, który cisnął mi się na usta i potrząsnęłam głową.  
- Że co proszę, dziewczynko?  
Och ja, dziewczynka.  
- Kto cię uczył prowadzić? Paralityk czy apoplektyk? - warknęłam, krzyżując ręce pod biustem. Nie mogłam pozwolić, by jakiś kretyn, niewiele starszy ode mnie nazywał mnie per dziewczynka. Wypraszam sobie! Prychnął, chowając ręce do kieszeni - wiadomo, buntownicy są mistrzami kurtuazji i obycia w towarzystwie - po czym stwierdził najbardziej "olewczym" tonem, na jaki był w stanie się zdobyć.  
- Rozumiem, że życie ci się znudziło, ale podejrzewam, że są lepsze sposoby niż próba rozwalenia cholernie drogiego auta.  
- Podejrzewam, że twoje nigdy się nie zaczęło, ograniczony imbecylu! Na takich drogach z taką prędkością?! Coś ty za jeden, hę? Fan Kubicy? Bo kretyn to na pewno.  
- Ogarnij się, kurduplu. - Wyprostował się dumnie, dając mi tym samym do zrozumienia, że jestem dużo niższa i w jego przekonaniu, bezbronna. Metr pięćdziesiąt to nie tak mało, cholibka! Wystarczająco dużo, by moja pięść przedarła się przez jego uzębienie i przebadała wnętrze tej śmierdzącej jamy, zwanej jego ustami. Przy czym, załatwiłabym w takiej sytuacji robotę dentysty-masochisty, który powinien rozwiązać ten problem już dawno.  
- Ja mam się ogarnąć? Coś ty, fan AC/DC? Highway to hell? Jak chcesz się zabić, to powąchaj swój oddech albo zdejmij tego glana i się sztachnij. Zobaczysz, śmierć na miejscu. - Słysząc moje słowa, prychnął pod nosem. Uśmiechnęłam się złośliwie i powiedziałam jedyną obelgę, która mogła być na jego poziom intelektualny. - Rudy pawian - burknęłam pod nosem. Tak jak się spodziewałam, zareagował natychmiastowo. W ogóle, po co ja się z nim kłóciłam? Dręczenie brakujących ogniw na środku pustkowia nie należało raczej do zajęć określanych mianem "hobby".  
- Odszczekaj to!  
- W sumie racja, pawiany prowadzą lepiej od ciebie. - Machnęłam teatralnie rękoma, posyłając mu oczko.  
- Słuchaj, okularnico... - zaczął swoją wypowiedź, a ja byłam gotowa na dalszą potyczkę słowną. To, że ktoś przez cały czas stał za tym kretynem zauważyłam dopiero w chwili, kiedy dłoń jegomościa opadła na ramię rudzielca. Drugi pasażer okazał się wysokim, białowłosym chłopakiem o przyćpanym, nieobecnym wzroku i o anemicznym wyrazie twarzy. Pomijając, że wyglądał jakby uciekł ze sztuki szekspirowskiej w pełnym wdzianku. Jedyne, co zdobyło moje uznanie w jego osobie, to dwubarwne oczy.  
- Daj spokój, Kastiel, ważne, że nic nikomu się nie stało - powiedział tak anemicznym głosem, że w pierwszej chwili myślałam, że sobie robi ze mnie żarty. Jednak mina jego przyjaciela jasno dała mi do zrozumienia, że on taki po prostu jest.  
Jakbym miała do czynienia z jakimś robotem, albo sztuczną inteligencją. Zresztą, jedyną - poza mną - żywą i inteligentną formą życia w promieniu kilometra. Przyglądałam mu się przez krótki moment, ale moja uwaga powróciła na rudego pawiana. Czasami moja wyobraźnia podsuwała sceny z kreskówek, które z uporem maniaka oglądałam w dzieciństwie. Teraz widziałam rudzielca w roli jakiegoś mega-złego i równie mega-głupiego bohatera, któremu ze złości para uszami ucieka. Przygryzłam wnętrza policzek, by się nie śmiać.  
- Jak to nic się nie stało? Prawie zabiłem tę idiotkę! - warknął, wskazując na mnie ręką z takim impetem, że gdyby nie mój refleks, wyłupałby mi oczy. Spojrzałam w kierunku Lolipop, która najwyraźniej w pewnym momencie uznała, że lepiej będzie siedzieć i trwała teraz na jednej z walizek. Zapewne to była komedia jakich mało, więc gdybym nie grała głównej roli, wzięłabym popcorn i zajęła miejsce obok niej.  
- Idź do auta. - Zaproponował białowłosy, zagubiony w czasie Romeo. Ku mojemu wielkiemu niedowierzaniu, siła perswazji zadziałała.  
- Niech ci będzie - mruknął rudowłosy, posyłając mi gardzące spojrzenie. Odwzajemniłam je, posyłając mu jednocześnie szelmowski, zalotny wręcz uśmiech.  
- Przepraszam za kłopot - powiedział białowłosy, a ja zakrztusiłam się śliną. Oaza spokoju towarzysząca płonącej stercie głupoty okazała więcej szacunku i kurtuazji, niż mogłabym oczekiwać. Może faktycznie ten chłopak wynalazł sposób na podróż w czasie?  
- Co? Och, nic się nie stało - odpowiedziałam z przyjaznym uśmiechem, machając ręką w geście "Oj tam, oj tam". Chłopak przyglądał mi się chwilę, po czym kiwnął twierdząco głową, odwzajemnił uśmiech - jeśli można nazwać tak minimalnie uniesione kąciki ust - a następnie wrócił do samochodu. Tym razem to on usiadł na miejscu kierowcy. Słyszałam, jak odpalili silnik i po chwili zniknęli nam z oczu. Pokręciłam głową z niedowierzaniem, kładąc ręce na biodrach. Kto im, do diaska, sprzedał prawo jazdy?  
- Katrina... - zaczęła niepewnie Lolipop, a ja spojrzałam w jej stronę i wyszczerzyłam się niczym w ataku szczękościsku.  
- Tak?  
- A co z naszym autostopem...?  
Łops, wtopa.

Jakieś dwadzieścia minut po odjeździe pawiana i Romea, złapałyśmy stopa, a raczej stop złapał nas. Samochód podjechał bardzo powoli, by zatrzymać się niesamowicie blisko i przez otwartą szybę dostrzegłyśmy bardzo znajomą twarz. Naszym oczom ukazało się rozpromienione oblicze Draculi. Zważywszy, że ten jegomość prawie zawsze siedział nadąsany lub obojętny, widok był naprawdę traumatyczny. T nie była jedyna niespodzianka - Roll Royce wrócił po nas w trzyosobowym składzie, kiedy zrezygnowane byłyśmy gotowe ruszyć w dalszą wędrówkę pieszo. Z tego powodu wybaczyłam Alucardowi to, że nas po prostu zostawił.  
- Cześć, wskakujecie?  
Nie chciałam wiedzieć jak on to zrobił - czy ich przekupił batonikami, czy też innymi propozycjami, ewentualnie napadł i pogroził, że wyssie z nich krew - ale z ulgą otworzyłam tylne drzwi auta i zamarłam. Na trzyosobowym siedzeniu, po środku, siedział rudzielec. Chłopak skrzyżował ręce na torsie i trwał z naburmuszoną, obrażoną miną.  
- Zaś ty - mruknęłam od niechcenia, witając się z nim w typowy sposób ludzi z byłego liceum. - Przynajmniej nie będziesz prowadzić. - Dodałam, widząc jego jakże szczęśliwą twarz. Bez zbędnych formalności zajęłam miejsce obok niego, ku jego niezadowoleniu. Mojego również. Podejrzewałam, że nie przypadliśmy sobie do gustu.  
- Czyżbyś się mnie obawiała? - zagadnął niewinnie. Zatrzasnęłam drzwi, a Lolipop, siadając z drugiej strony, zrobiła dokładnie to samo. Tym sposobem dwie obce dziewczyny otoczyły niczego niespodziewającego się pawiana o sztucznie zafarbowanej, rudej czuprynie. Sięgnęłam po zapięcie z pasów, jednocześnie rozmyślając nad skuteczną ripostą.  
- Ciebie? - odparłam w chwili, wciskając rękę w poszukiwaniu drugiej części pasa. Nie zamierzałam dotknąć tego osobnika w obawie, że jego głupotą można zarazić się przez dotyk. Na szczęście odsunął się zniesmaczony, bo w końcu, w jego przekonaniu, obca baba zamierzała macać go po tyłku. I nagle złapałam ripostę za ogon, dzięki czemu uśmiechnęłam się szeroko.  
- Raczej obawiam sytuacji pod bramami niebios. "Przepraszam, ale jak znalazłaś się tutaj przed czasem?" - naśladowałam męski głosik małego aniołka. - "Och, bo podwoził mnie jakiś tam... Kastiel?" - zawahałam się przy imieniu. - "O, to wszystko jasne. Idź tam, stań do kolejki z zażaleniami na tego rudego pawiana."  
Reakcja była taka, jakiej się spodziewałam - jego twarz zlała się kolorystycznie z włosami, a on sam parsknął, uciekając spojrzeniem za drugie okno. Dracula siedzący z przodu i spoglądający na nas z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Wiedział, że ominęło go coś ważnego i postanowił to nadrobić.  
- To wy się znacie? - zapytał w końcu, a ja miałam ochotę oznajmić mu, że pokrewieństwa z siostrą wyrzec się nie może. Ot, tak samo szybko kojarzył fakty. Nim zdążyłam odpowiedzieć, wtrącił się kierowca.  
- Owszem, pół godziny temu prawie je potrąciliśmy.  
- Niech zgadnę, znów desperacko łapała stopa stojąc na środku drogi? - Upewnił się Alucard, a kiedy zobaczył miny wszystkich tu zebranych - westchnął, odwracając się w kierunku jazdy.  
- Nie zagryźcie się tam z tyłu - poprosił.  
Początkowo jechaliśmy w milczeniu, nawet radio nie grało, a ja przytulałam się do szyby, podziwiając widoki zniszczonej przez upał natury i w pewnym stopniu zaczęłam żałować swojej złośliwej decyzji. Zrozumiałam, dlaczego rudy osobnik został wygoniony na tylne siedzenie. Trujące opary przedostały się przez skórzaną powłokę, a bomba gazowa, jaką były jego glany, powoli się rozszczelniała. Teatralnym gestem zatkałam sobie nos, jednocześnie spoglądając z rozbawieniem na rudzielca. Tak jak się spodziewałam, posłał mi pełne pogardy spojrzenie, uśmiechając się złośliwie. No tak, jemu nie przeszkadzał jego własny smród. Za to ja utknęłam z nim z tyłu jak w komorze gazowej. Zerknęłam na Lolipop, która zajęła miejsce z jego drugiej strony i zauważyłam, jak przytula nos do szyby, dzięki czemu bardziej przypominała glonojada niż chearleaderkę. W chwili, gdy obrałam jej taktykę, uświadomiłam sobie, że zimna szyba niweluje smród.  
Kątem oka zauważyłam ruch Draculi, który znudzony ciszą włączył radio, a z głośników poleciało stare, dobre AC/DC "Back in Time". Odruchowo zamknęłam oczy, a moje palce zaczęły wystukiwać rytm na udzie. Przejechaliśmy niezbyt duży kawałek, gdy Lysander włączył kierunkowskaz i zjechał na stację benzynową. Nie wiem, jak to możliwe, że mogła ona przetrwać na takim pustkowiu. Do tego była czynna całą dobę! Burżuazja!  
Samochód zatrzymał się na parkingu i Lysander wyłączył silnik, a Dracula przyciszył muzykę. W czasie, gdy pozostała trójka wyszła z samochodu, ja nadal tkwiłam na tylnym siedzeniu, grzebiąc w plecaku w poszukiwaniu portfela. Chciałam jak najszybciej uwolnić się z towarzystwa rudowłosego pawiana i jego glanów również.  
- Nie zbliża ci się okres? - Usłyszałam złośliwe pytanie rudowłosego. Zwalczyłam w sobie złośliwy chichot, za to przybrałam kamienny wyraz twarzy. Sięgnęłam kieszonki wewnętrznej plecaka, łapiąc za jedną świeżą i zapakowaną podpaskę. Chłopak nie mógł widzieć, co kombinuję, więc nie spodziewał się, że nakleję mu ją na środku czoła.  
- Proszę, skoro potrzebujesz - mruknęłam i wyskoczyłam z auta, unikając jego rąk. Byłam pewna, że w pewnym sensie doprowadziłam go do furii. Zerkając przez ramię zobaczyłam, że wysiada, dlatego szybkim krokiem skierowałam się do budynku. Szklane drzwi rozsunęły się, a ja zniknęłam między regałami z żywnością. Wyglądałam co chwilę, obserwując uważnie rudzielca, który wszedł do sklepu i wyraźnie czegoś szukał. Czegoś, znaczy mnie. Przybrałam obojętną postawę i chodziłam między półkami, decydując się na puszkę dietetycznej coli i mocno kaloryczne chipsy paprykowe. Grzecznie wyminęłam rudzielca, stanęłam w kolejce do kasy i czekałam cierpliwie, aż wszystko zostanie nabite na kasę. Zapłaciłam i ignorowałam fakt, że pawian dmuchał mi we włosy, kiedy oczekiwałam na resztę. Nawet na niego nie spoglądając, zabrałam drobniaki, chipsy i uniosłam dumnie głowę, ruszając w stronę drzwi.  
Na zewnątrz w dalszym ciągu panował niewiarygodny upał, chociaż słońce powolutku znikało za szczytami gór. Zbliżał się wieczór, a ja jedyne o czym marzyłam, to letni prysznic i miękkie łóżko. Przy aucie zauważyłam stojącą Lolipop, która rozmawiała o czymś z Lysandrem. Westchnęłam, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Nie sądziłam, że ta dziewczyna zechce poprowadzić jakąkolwiek konwersację z kimś nowym tak szybko. Nim doszłam do samochodu, Kastiel zrównał ze mną krok i wyciągnął rękę z puszką coli.  
- Twoja? - zapytał, a ja najpierw spojrzałam na jego rękę jak na jadowitego węża, a potem uśmiechnęłam się szeroko.  
- Jasne, ale otworzysz? - spytałam, pokazując mu, że mam zajęte ręce. Wzruszył ramionami, otwierając puszkę bez żadnych krępacji i najzwyczajniej w świecie upił łyk.  
- Twoja strata - mruknął, a potem zarechotał i wyciągnął drugą z siatki na zakupy, bez żadnej wrogości mi ją podając. Wzięłam ją i obejrzałam uważnie z każdej strony, jakbym miała do czynienia  
- Załóżmy, że to na podpisanie pokoju między nami - stwierdził, po czym upił łyk swojego napoju. Przyjrzałam mu się niepewnie, bo cała ta sytuacja ostro mi śmierdziała. Najbardziej nie podobał mi się jego uśmiech - przyjazny.  
- Dzięki - burknęłam pod nosem, ale nie otworzyłam jej. Usiadłam na swoim miejscu, a Lolipop podzieliła się ze mną butelką wody.


	3. Rozdział II

Dotarliśmy do Primosten wczesnym wieczorem. Od morza wiała przyjemna bryza, słońce dotykało morskiej toni, a wiatr przenosił drobne kropelki słonej wody. Miasteczko budziło się do życia - długa na dwa kilometry promenada wzdłuż wybrzeża była główną ulicą, po której można było przemieszczać się albo pieszo, albo rowerem, bądź też na rolkach. Pierwsza część - ta od strony gór - była małą metropolią, gdzie samochody i autobusy miały problem wyminąć się na zakrętach. Małe sklepy, parkingi, ronda czy fontanny - a nad wszystkim górowały hotele na szczytach wzniesień. Bardziej kusząca część znajdowała się od strony morza. W niej wszystkie zakamarki przywodziły mi na myśl Wenecję - wąskie, nieprzejezdne uliczki, a nad głowami sznury z suszącą się bielizną. Wszędzie w powietrzu czuć było zapach jodu, świeżego pieczywa, a szare ściany starych domostw oblepiały gęsto rosnące bluszcze. Samo centrum okazało się małą wyspą, która nie tak dawno została połączona z miasteczkiem poprzez wybetonowanie dalszej części promenady. Nie w sposób można było tam dojechać samochodem.  
Na samym szczycie wysepki mieścił się kościół - stary, o grubych murach i antycznych witrażach, a subtelne zdobienia nadawały mu skromny, ascetyczny charakter. Otaczał go równie wiekowy cmentarz i katakumby. Niższe partie tej części miasta składały się na małe, klimatyczne kamienice, piekarnie, wykwintne restauracje, dlatego też przez cały czas czuło się aromat pieczonych przysmaków. Uliczki w tym miejscu były niewiarygodnie wąskie - trzy osoby miałyby problem iść ramię w ramię, a niezliczona ilość stopni na wypolerowanych przez lata kamieni czyniła z wędrówki niebezpieczną przygodę.  
Widząc to miasto na tle spokojnego morza wiedziałam, że chcę tu mieszkać. Lysander podwiózł nas najdalej jak potrafił, po czym zaparkował na placu obok małego marketu. Dracula wygrzebał nasze torby z bagażnika, a w między czasie pożegnałyśmy się z białowłosym kierowcą i jego śmierdzącym pupilem. Przy czym, czułym pożegnaniem bym tego nie nazwała. W końcu samochód odjechał, a my pozostaliśmy we trójkę.  
- To gdzie mieszkacie? - spytałam, a oni pokazali kierunek odwrotny do mojego. Z tego, co się orientowałam, ja mieszkałam bardziej na wybrzeżu.  
- No, ja idę w innym kierunku - poinformowałam ich, uśmiechając się pogodnie. Trochę dziwnie się czułam w obcym miejscu i pozostawiona sama sobie, ale jakby nie patrzeć, miałam ukończone osiemnaście lat i sama poprosiłam rodziców o to, że chcę zamieszkać sama z dala od domu. Warunkiem było nie zawalenie roku, który dopiero miał sie zacząć. Ostatnia klasa liceum - słodko.  
- To na razie - mruknęłam i odwróciłam się, ciągnąc swoją walizkę po chodniku, a plecak przewieszając przez ramię. Zamierzałam ignorować fakt, że małe kółka robiły niewiarygodny rumor, czym przyciągałam niepotrzebną uwagę. Moje mieszkanie powinno być gdzieś... Niedaleko. Chyba. Tak sądzę.  
- Ej, pomóc ci? - Usłyszałam głos Draculi, ale odmachałam mu, nawet się nie odwracając. Nie było potrzeby się z nimi żegnać w jakiś ckliwy sposób, w końcu mieliśmy chodzić razem do klasy. Co więcej, mieliśmy mieszkać w nowym miejscu, z dala od rodziców i ograniczeń. No i to byli moi przyjaciele, a z przyjaciółmi nie trzeba się przesadnie żegnać.  
- Cała ty! Zosia samosia! - fuknął na tyle głośno, że jeszcze go usłyszałam. Nie mogłam się powstrzymać i parsknęłam śmiechem. Uwielbiałam tych ludzi i relację, jaka mnie z nimi łączyła.  
Szłam przez kilka minut, aż dotarłam na wielką promenadę - w połowie wybetonowaną, w połowie drewnianą. Odetchnęłam z ulgą, sięgając po telefon w poszukiwaniu wiadomości od rodziców. Gdzie to była ta wiadomość...? O, mam. Przeczytałam jeszcze raz treść wiadomości i zrozumiałam, że moje mieszkanie jest wynajęte gdzieś w okolicach półwyspu. Po godzinie poszukiwań zaszło słońce, uruchomiono miejskie latarnie a ja w dalszym ciągu znajdowałam się w punkcie wyjścia. Posiadałam dokładny adres, ale i tak nie mogłam znaleźć kamienicy. Dlaczego? Nic nie było opisane. Żadna ulica, żaden numer domu - bezadresowe miasto. Szlag by to. Postanowiłam zaczepić przypadkowego przechodnia, który mógłby mi powiedzieć, jak mam tam dojść.  
Z początku upatrzyłam sobie na ofiarę młodą dziewczynę, która okazała się turystką - była równie zielona jak ja, a co więcej, nie znała nawet angielskiego. Kolejne trzy osoby miały podstawy języka, jednak i tak nie potrafiły mi pomóc. Szłam w tłumie zwiedzających, zachwyconych nie-tubylców, wpatrując się w kartkę jakby za pomocą magicznego zaklęcia literki mogłyby zmienić swoje miejsce i informować mnie "skręć w lewo". Podniosłam oczy w momencie, w którym kolizja z kimś niosącym wielki karton była nieunikniona.  
Poleciałam do tyłu, lądując na tyłku, a nieznajomy dosłownie runął na plecy. Karton wywrócił się i rozerwał, a z niego wypadło mnóstwo paczek, puszek i mniejsze lub większe pudełka. Nie wstałam od razu, sprawdzając, jak trzyma się moja nieszczęsna kość ogonowa. W końcu, kiedy przekonałam się, że nic sobie wielkiego nie zrobiłam, ktoś wyciągnął w moją stronę pomocną dłoń.  
- Ja przepraszam. Nie widziałem cię... - Bełkotał pod nosem przejęty chłopak. Wydał mi się niewiele starszy ode mnie, jednak w zdziwienie wprawiła mnie jego fryzura. Półdługie, zielone włosy spięte w kucyk, z którego kilka kosmyków uciekło i spadało mu na oczy. Gapiłam się na niego z szeroko rozdziawionymi ustami, dalej siedząc na ziemi.  
- Nic ci nie jest? - spytał z przejęciem, przyglądając mi się uważnie. Potrząsnęłam głową, wybudzając się z szoku.  
- Tak, tak... Przepraszam, to ja wpadłam na ciebie - burknęłam, wstając z jego pomocą.  
- Nie, to ja nie widziałem jak idę. To moja wina - mówiąc to, kucnął i zaczął pakować wszystkie rzeczy z powrotem do kartonu. Niewiele myśląc, zaczęłam mu pomagać. Żadne z nas nie odezwało się już więcej, przynajmniej do chwili, aż podniósł kartkę, którą upuściłam.  
- Szukasz tego adresu? - zapytał, a ja potaknęłam, pakując pomniejsze elementy, zauważając, że są to nasiona i nawozy.  
- Mieszkam naprzeciwko - oznajmił, a ja spojrzałam na niego zaskoczona.  
- Serio? Mógłbyś mnie zaprowadzić? - poprosiłam, uśmiechając się i patrząc na niego jak kotek ze Shreka, a on parsknął śmiechem. Rozglądała się jednocześnie w poszukiwaniu ewentualnie pominiętych saszetek z nasionami.  
- I tak idę do domu, więc... - Kiwnął głową w kierunku moich bagaży. Ja wzięłam plecak i walizkę, a nieznajomy swój karton i dwa worki z zakupami, których nie zauważyłam wcześniej. Ruszyliśmy promenadą, ja pozostałam trochę z tyłu, podziwiając piękne domy. Największe wrażenie zrobił na mnie półwysep - nade mną unosiły się kolorowe ubrania, wielkie donice z majestatycznymi kwiatami, a ściany zniszczone przez morski wiatr pokrywał bluszcz. Czułam zapach świeżego pieczywa i pizzy.  
- Zawsze tu tak pachnie? - zapytałam, chodząc za nim jak kaczuszka za kaczą matką.  
- Zawsze, nawet w nocy - odparł, odwracając głowę i posyłając mi zabawny uśmiech. - Wierz mi, będziesz to jeszcze przeklinać.  
- Powiedz mi, po co ci tyle nasion? - spytałam, doganiając go i idąc z nim ramię w ramię.  
- Na zajęcia na studia - odparł, skręcając w kolejną uliczkę.  
- A co studiujesz? -  
- Zawsze zadajesz tyle pytań? - Zerknął na mnie, a ja poczułam, jak zalewa mnie rumieniec.  
- Przepraszam. - Burknęłam zawstydzona. Usłyszałam śmiech chłopaka.  
- Nie przepraszaj! Jestem studentem architektury, ale zamierzam zrobić specjalizację na aranżację ogrodów. Uprzedzając twoje kolejne pytanie, tak, kocham rośliny i bawienie się w ziemi. I jesteśmy na miejscu - powiedział, stając przed małą kamienicą. - Mieszkasz tutaj.  
- Dzięki - powiedziałam.  
- Ja znikam, spieszę się. Trzymaj się mała.  
Pierwszy raz ktoś powiedział, że jestem mała, a jednocześnie nie wezbrała się we mnie wściekłość. Uniosłam kąciki ust w delikatnym uśmiechu.  
- Trzymaj się, olbrzymie.  
Musiałam przyznać mojej mamie, że postarała się w kwestii mojego nowego domu. Za mną było morze, a przede mną dwupiętrowa kamienica, obrośnięta bluszczem jak większość domostw. Drewniane, pomalowane na zielono okiennice i mały balkon z widokiem na falujący bezkres wody. Do tego skierowany na wschód, dzięki czemu mogłam podziwiać malownicze wschody słońca. Pod warunkiem, że dałabym radę zwlec się z łóżka. Podeszłam do wielkich drzwi z witrażem i zapukałam.  
Było już późno, około godziny dziesiątej i miałam nadzieję, że moja gospodyni jeszcze nie śpi. Otworzyłam mi starsza kobieta, po siedemdziesiątce i uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie. Miała szare włosy spięte w kok i ubrana była w białą suknię z krótkim rękawem. Przyjrzała mi się, marszcząc czoło i ściągając brwi.  
- Przepraszam, panienka to... - Zaczęła drżącym głosem, a ja uśmiechnęłam się najcieplej jak potrafiłam.  
- To ja przepraszam, miałam być dwie godziny temu, ale w czasie podróży napotkałam na nieprzyjemne komplikacje. Mam wynajęte mieszkanie, bodajże... 2B - mruknęłam, sięgając po telefon, by przypomnieć sobie dalszą treść wiadomości. Nie zdążyłam tego zrobić, ponieważ oblicze staruszki natychmiast się rozpogodziło.  
- Tak, zgadza się. Proszę, niech panienka wejdzie.  
Znalazłam się na korytarzu, na którego końcu zauważyłam wijące się schody na piętro. Przełknęłam ślinę. Strome, kręcone schody. Uśmiechnęłam się w myślach na wizję staczającej się po schodach połamanej kulki. Perspektywa złamania karku... Potrząsnęłam głową, przyznając w duchu mamie, że jest okrutną manipulantką. Gorszą ode mnie. Spojrzałam z uśmiechem na właścicielkę, która właśnie wróciła ze swojego mieszkania, wręczając mi klucze.  
- Proszę dziecko, dzisiaj rano rodzice przywieźli część twoich rzeczy. Mam nadzieję, że mieszkanie ci się spodoba. Pozwól, że cię nie odprowadzę, ale te schody...  
- Nie trzeba, proszę pani. Doskonale rozumiem - odparłam z uśmiechem, ściskając delikatnie kruchą dłoń. Pożegnałam się i pognałam na górę, ciągnąć za sobą ciężką walizkę. Raz prawie mnie przeważyła i runęłabym w dół, ale na szczęście, miałam dobry refleks.  
Mieszkanko okazało się niewiarygodnie małe, zaledwie pokój sypialny, kuchnia oraz łazienka. W sumie, więcej nie potrzebowałam. Wszystkie pomieszczenia miały duże okna, więc były dobrze oświetlone, a wraz z wiatrem dostawały się zapachy kwitnących kwiatów. Podłoga z drewnianych desek, ściany o brzoskwiniowej barwie i jasnokremowych panelach. Kuchnię wytapetowano w kwiecisty wzór, a podstawowy aneks kuchenny wykonano w banalnie prosty schemat, dodający tym samym wnętrzowi wiejski klimat. Moi rodzice na szczęście pomyśleli o podstawowym wyposażeniu, jak ekspres do kawy czy mikrofalówka, o lodówce nie wspomnę. Najbardziej podobała mi się lampa - luźnie wisząca żarówka na kablach. Urokliwe.  
Łazienka wykafelkowano na biało i była tak małym pomieszczeniem, że niemożliwym było skorzystanie z toalety przy zamkniętych drzwiach okrągłej kabiny. Umywalka, prysznic i kibelek - żadnych szafek, szuflad ani haków na ręczniki. Na upartego mogłam powiesić wilgotne ręczniki na kolejnej wiszącej żarówce, ale wolałam nie sprawdzać czy jestem odporna na popieszczenie prądem. Korytarz łączący wszystkie trzy pomieszczenia był miniaturowym pokoikiem z szafką na buty i garderobą, a ciemne ściany nadawały mu przygnębiający wygląd.  
Sypialnia okazała się największym pokojem - mieściło się w niej łóżko, dwie szafki, z czego jedna posiadała szuflady. Okno nad łóżkiem wychodziło na wprost okna z mieszkania z kamienicy naprzeciwko, a połączone były sznurem na bieliznę. Jedno, jedyne lustro wisiało nad szafkami. I poza tym, w mieszkaniu nie było nic. Moi rodzice mieli poczucie humoru, prawda? Chcesz żyć jak dorosła, zapracuj na wszystko sama. Brawo! Jedynym plusem było to, że nie miałam mieszkać sama. Na łóżku zalegała wielka kupa włosów, wesoło merdająca ogonem na mój widok.  
- Rocky! - zawołałam, padając na kolana. Mój pies, owczarek colie, zerwał się na cztery łapy i na oślep ruszył za moim głosem, wpadając wprost w moje wyciągnięte ramiona. Miał trzy lata, był wdzięcznym i przeszczęśliwym kompanem. Drapałam go za uchem, a ten lizał mnie po twarzy, zamiatając podłogę puszystym ogonem.  
- Chcesz iść na spacerek, co? - powiedziałam z uśmiechem. Ten usiadł, strosząc zabawnie uszy. Tak, na pewno chciał się przejść, zwłaszcza, ze cały dzień spędził samotnie w moim domu.  
- Tylko wezmę prysznic kochanie, dobrze? - nie czekając na odpowiedź, ruszyłam do łazienki. Wskoczyłam pod zimny strumień wody, przebrałam w wygodną bieliznę, oraz żółtą, zwiewną sukienkę w kwiaty. Poprawiłam okulary, przeczesałam półdługie, czarne włosy i ubrałam sandały wiązane aż po kolana. Uśmiechnęłam się do swojego oblicza, ćwicząc mój uśmiech numer jeden. "Ja przeskrobałam? No wie pan co..." Zawsze działało, a wina spadała na mojego wroga.  
Uśmiechając się z zadowoleniem, grzebałam w torbie za smyczą. Z łatwością znalazłam czarną, skórzaną obrożę, którą zapięłam wiercącemu się ze szczęścia psiakowi. Kiedy otworzyłam drzwi, zbiegł na dół prawie łamiąc sobie łapy. Dziwne stworzenie. Kochane, ale dziwne. Ze szczęścia jest zdolny się zabić. Przed drzwiami zapięłam mu smycz i wyszliśmy zwiedzać nowy dom. Miałam nadzieję, że trafię jakoś z powrotem...


	4. Rozdział III

Niespiesznym krokiem szłam wąskimi, ciemnymi uliczkami, których mroki rozświetlały światła ulicznych lamp czy też smugi z pootwieranych okien kamienic. Wielokrotnie zatrzymywałam się w złotym prostokącie, by popatrzeć w cudze okno i wyobrazić sobie mieszkańca tego miejsca. Nie przerażało mnie to miasteczko, ponieważ mimo późnej pory, pełne było głośnych i wesołych turystów. Gdzieś z oddali dobiegały do mnie dźwięki amatorskiej kapeli, grającej na rynku lub w małej restauracyjce. Widziałam przez okna pizzerii ludzi z każdego zakątka europy, degustujących wszelkie rodzaje owoców morza i innych rarytasów, które były dla nich nowością.  
Czułam w powietrzu zapach gotowanych małż, smażonych ryb, pieczonego chleba, przyprawy do pizzy, a wszystko otulała woń słonej wody i kwiatów gęsto kwitnących nad moją głową. Podobał mi się chłód, który bił od kamiennego podłoża, a który muskał moje palce niczym trawa. Rocky szedł wiernie przy mojej nodze, oglądając nowe miejsca, wąchając nowych ludzi. W chwilach, gdy zaczepiali mnie turyści i wskazywali na psiaka, ja kiwałam głową i pozwalałam dzieciom głaskać go i robić sobie zdjęcia. Sama wolałam stać nieco za uboczu, poza obiektywem. Nie obawiałam się, że czworonóg kogoś ugryzie - był raczej uosobieniem anielskiej cierpliwości. Nawet rozwydrzony bachor ciągnący go za uszy czy ogon nie potrafił sprawić, by ten warknął czy też szczeknął. Siedział jak kamienny posąg i wpatrywał się we mnie, czekając na pozwolenie, by odejść.  
Półwysep obeszliśmy kilkakrotnie, bo nie był on ani duży, ani też mały - taki w sam raz na wieczorny, relaksacyjny spacer w promieniach księżyca, unoszącego się wysoko nad nieboskłonie i odbijającego się w tafli spokojnego morza. Całe miasto mieniło się tysiącami barw - od złotych, poprzez czerwone, zielone i niebieskie, aż do białych. Będąc na skraju półwyspu, obserwowałam grę świateł odbijanych na wodzie, zakłócaną przez przybrzeżne fale. Wiatr szarpiący za moją sukienkę przenosił również kropelki, rozbijające się na mojej skórze jak podczas deszczu.  
Przypuszczałam, że tylko ja jestem wrażliwa na jego piękno w takim stopniu. Posiadałam w sobie pewną artystyczną cząstkę, która potrafiła dostrzegać pozytywy tam, gdzie inni ich nie potrafili dostrzec. Nie chciałam dopuścić do siebie myśli, że mój zachwyt tą wioską jest tylko tymczasowy - dopiero się do niej wprowadziłam, a za tydzień miała zacząć się szkoła. Co więcej, wraz z rozpoczęciem się października dobiegał koniec sezonu turystycznego, więc wszystkie restauracyjki sezonowe zostaną pozamykane, a ich właściciele wrócą do szarej rzeczywistości. Wówczas nie będzie gier światła na tafli morza, która nie będzie już tak spokojna - zaczną wiać chłodne, lądowe wiatry, które znacznie obniżą temperaturę, a jeśli dopisze szczęście - przyniosą deszcz. Po czterech miesiącach suszy całe wybrzeże wyczekiwało z niecierpliwością na chwilę, aż obumarłe sady oliwne powrócą do życia.  
Idąc przez pustą plażę, uwolniłam mojego kompana ze skórzanej smyczy. Obserwowałam z uśmiechem jak gonił małe fale, by następnie uciekać przed nimi. Wiatr szarpał bezlitośnie jego długimi włosami, ale wiedziałam, że takie będzie ryzyko z przeprowadzki na wybrzeże. W pewnej chwili zatrzymałam się i rozwiązałam sandały, by nie ich nie zniszczyć. Fale otulały moje kostki ciepłymi strumieniami, a kamienie wbijały się skórę - przypominało mi to jakiś specyficzny rodzaj masażu stóp.  
Wiatr targał wysokimi sosnami, które porastały wybrzeże, a gruba warstwa igieł zalegająca na podłożu tworzyła kłujący dywan. Szyszki spadały od czasu do czasu, jakby odcięte za pomocą niewidzialnych nożyczek, po czym toczyły się po zboczu bardzo blisko morza, tak że fale je uprowadzały. Co więcej, przynosiły je z powrotem o świcie, by te straszyły pływających turystów - wiadomo, są różne rodzaje min, od lądowych po morskie.  
Nie spodziewałam się spotkać dzisiaj blond czupryny, jednak jej widok nie zasmucił mnie - Lolipop była osobą, która mimo odmiennego charakteru, nie irytowała mnie. Pomachałam do niej ręką, co odwzajemniła, skacząc jak mała dziewczynka. Ubrana była w różowe szorty i niebieską górę od stroju kąpielowego. Do tego obwiązała się kwiecistą chustą na linii piersi.  
- Codzienny spacer? - zagadnęła, wskazując na hasającego Rockiego. Kiwnęłam twierdząco głową, zauważając, że woda skapuje po jej upiętych w kucyk włosach.  
- Gdzie mieszkacie? - spytałam, biorąc ją pod ramię.  
- Niedaleko głównej ulicy. Rodzice kupili mały domek i nie powiedzieli nam o tym, ale również się przeprowadzili. Otrzymali lepszą ofertę pracy - powiedziała. Wiedziałam, że cieszy się z tego, że ma rodziców pod ręką. Kochała ich i nie chciała się z nimi rozstawać, bo czuła się bezbronna.  
- Czyli mogę wpadać do was na obiady? - zagadnęłam wesoło, a blondynka zaśmiała się. Moje umiejętności kulinarne ograniczały się do podgrzania czegoś, zrobienia kanapek lub też ewentualnie, w ostateczności, do odpalenia kuchenki gazowej i upieczenia czegoś prostego. Nie chciałam przez cały rok żywić się głównie naleśnikami.  
- Dobrze znasz odpowiedź - odparła blondyna. Spacer w jej towarzystwie był miłą odmianą po nerwowym dniu. W końcu mogłyśmy spokojnie porozmawiać.  
- Jakie masz plany? - zapytała mnie nagle. - W końcu zaczynasz od zera, bez rodziców i łatki z przeszłości.  
Prawdę mówiąc, nie wiedziałam jak odpowiedzieć na jej pytanie. Czy miałam jakiś plan? W końcu uwolniłam się od pewnych koszmarów z przeszłości i nie zamierzałam do nich wracać w jakikolwiek sposób, nawet w rozmowie z przyjaciółką. Kiedy spojrzałam w jej błękitne oczy, zrozumiałam, że się o mnie martwi, dlatego też uśmiechnęłam się ciepło.  
- Pisać tak dużo, aż palce zaczną krwawić. Czytać tyle tekstów, że będę tęczowić świat. Przede wszystkim, żyć i cieszyć się z tego, że żyję - odpowiedziałam, a Lolipop uścisnęła mnie nieznacznie za rękę.  
- Nic się nie martw, nie dam cię skrzywdzić - powiedziała entuzjastycznie, a ja zachichotałam. No tak, moja obrończyni.  
- Jak tam twoje mieszkanie? - spytała nagle, a ja parsknęłam śmiechem.  
- Moja mama się postarała. Na półwyspie, wszędzie daleko, nawet lamp nie mam porządnych, tylko żarówki mi z sufitu wiszą - powiedziałam, teatralnie dramatyzując - No ale przyznać muszę, że jestem zadowolona. Podoba mi się.  
- Wpadnę jutro do ciebie z obiadem, co? - zaproponowała, a ja potaknęłam. Przez kilka kolejnych minut szłyśmy w milczeniu, po czym zawróciłyśmy, wołając Rockiego.  
- Powiedz mi... Podoba ci się ten rudzielec? - zagadnęła mnie Lolipop, a ja zaśmiałam się i zatrzymałam, zmuszając do tego towarzyszkę.  
- Loluś, z całym moim szacunkiem. Uważasz, że byłabym w stanie... Kogoś takiego jak on? - zadałam pytanie, specjalnie przemilczając pewną kwestię i pukając ją w czoło. Widziałam, jak wpatruje się we mnie intensywnie, myśląc nad odpowiedzią, po czym posłała mi rozbrajająco szczery uśmiech.  
- Ty? W sumie racja, głupie. Nie lubisz pozerów - stwierdziła coś, co w pewnym stopniu było oczywiste. Zachichotałam.  
- I do tego z tandetnym _imejdżem_. - Machnęłam ręką teatralnie, zaczesując włosy do tyłu na wzór fryzury chłopaka. Przyjaciółka parsknęła śmiechem, robiąc krok do tyłu i celując we mnie palcem. Jeszcze do tego zmarszczyłam czoło i skrzywiłam twarz w taki wyraz, jaki miał ten chłopak, gdy był wkurzony.  
- Czułaś, jak mu stopy waliły? Matko borowa, myślałam, że się uduszę.  
- Metoda na glona dała nam szansę przetrwania. - Kiedy to mówiłam, przybiłyśmy sobie piątki i śmiejąc się do rozpuku, ruszyłyśmy z powrotem. Miasto nadal tętniło życiem, ale zbliżała się północ, a co za tym szło, turyści wracali do domów, by móc spokojnie wstać rano, witając tym samym gorący, słoneczny dzień pełen smażenia się na plaży. Rozmawiałyśmy jeszcze trochę o sportach, pływaniu, planach w szkole, przyszłym obiedzie - o wszystkim i o niczym. Trochę obgadałyśmy zagranicznych turystów, kupiłyśmy sobie w piekarni po kawałku świeżej, wypieczonej pizzy - tak, w tym kraju pizzę można dostać w zwykłej, nadmorskiej piekarni piekącej chleb i bułki. Co więcej, niewiele różniła się od takiej z restauracji. Po drodze jeszcze trafiłyśmy na Draculę.  
Kiedy wróciłam do mieszkania, było grubo po północy, a ja wparowałam do sypialni, zdejmując sukienkę i opuszczając ją na ziemię. Rozpięłam stanik i ubrałam się w sportowy, który był idealny do spania w temperaturze trzydziestu stopni. Niewiele myśląc, położyłam się wygodnie na łóżku, przykrywając kaszmirowym prześcieradłem. Rocky wskoczył, zawijając się w nogach jak wielki, puszysty kotek, który chrapie.


	5. Rozdział IV

Obudziłam się późnym rankiem, ale grubo przed południem, a jeśli mój zegarek w telefonie nie kłamał - około godziny dziesiątej. Przeciągnęłam się na pościeli, przez przypadek trącając nogą towarzysza, który burknął coś niezadowolony i zeskoczył, po czym podreptał w kierunku kuchni. Świadczyło o tym szuranie jego pazurów po drewnianej podłodze. Wiedziałam, że prędzej czy później kupię mu śliczne bamboszki - raz, by nie budził mi sąsiadów, a dwa, by nie porysował niedawno cyklinowanych desek. Leżąc w pościeli, słysząc tętniące życiem miasto i gwar rozmów tuż pod oknem, oraz subtelne zapachy przypraw i pieczywa postanowiłam, że nie będę marnować jednego z ostatnich dni wakacji.  
Wyskoczyłam z łóżka, by przebrać się w wygodne, materiałowe szorty oraz najzwyklejszą, białą koszulę, która była tak pognieciona i wymiętolona, jakby pożarł ją gigantyczny kot a potem zwrócił jak kłaczka. Wcześniej jednak wzięłam szybki, lodowaty prysznic, spięłam część włosów w ogon - niestety, kosmyki z przodu były za krótkie, by je w jakikolwiek sposób pochwycić gumką, więc wygrzebałam spinki z motylkami na sprężynach i upięłam je tak chaotycznie, że niewiele mi brakowało do mitologicznej meduzy. Nastawiłam ekspres do kawy, jednocześnie szorując zęby szczoteczką do zębów, a Rocky położył się na balkonie, czerpiąc z cienia i świeżego powietrza.  
Biegając w mieszkaniu jak ofiara egzorcyzmów, pootwierałam okna, by wywietrzyć wnętrze, oraz zaczęłam rozpakowywać swoje torby. Ubrania przełożyłam do jednej szafki, układając wedle przeznaczenia - za brzydkie, by pokazać się publicznie i te, w których mogłam pokazać się publicznie. Poustawiałam na półkach moje ulubione książki, wygrzebałam stare radyjko, które postawiłam na drugiej gablotce i natychmiast nastawiłam falę mojej ulubionej stacji. Kiedy lekki rock wymieszany z szumami wypłynął z głośników, zaczęłam dzikie podrygi i machanie szczoteczką jednocześnie, w efekcie czego dodatkowo do obowiązków dodałam wycieranie plam po paście do zębów. Na łóżku zostawiłam mojego małego laptopa, telefon, ładowarki i zasilacze oraz inne, elektroniczne _duperele_.  
Wszystkie kosmetyki położyłam na szafce obok radyjka, z racji, że nie miałam możliwości pozostawienia ich w łazience. Nie miałam ze sobą wielu rzeczy, bo większość spłonęła w pożarze mojego mieszkania - uratowało się głównie to, co miałam ze sobą oraz to, co rodzice zdążyli mi kupić. Obiecali, że będą regularnie przelewać pewne kwoty na moje konto, bym mogła sobie kupować to, na co miałam ochotę, a wspólnie ustaliliśmy adekwatną do moich potrzeb ilość gotówki. Uważałam, że i tak pozwalali sobie na dużo, zwłaszcza na ich aktualny stan zarobkowy. Drugie mieszkanie, utrzymanie córki - niestety, nawet to mogło być dla nich za dużo, ale i tak się uparli.  
Kiedy rozpakowałam zbędne rzeczy, usiadłam w kuchni przy kubku kawy. Nie miałam w lodówce nic z czego mogłabym zrobić sobie śniadanie - zgniła marchewka oraz czerstwy chleb, prawdopodobnie jeszcze po poprzednim właścicielu, nie zachęcały do konsumpcji. Biorąc kubek do ręki, wróciłam do sypialni i wzięłam portfel, by stwierdzić, że gotówki nie mam za wiele. Siedząc na ziemi z zeszytem w jednej ręce, a z długopisem w drugiej, zrobiłam szybką i bardzo ubogą listę najpotrzebniejszych rzeczy. W powietrzu czułam aromat pieczywa wpadający przez uchylone okno; zapach czarnej kawy, która parowała z białego kubka z misiem trzymającego serduszko, a do tego radio oraz gwar rozmów stwarzał niepowtarzalny, swojski klimat. Zamknęłam oczy i wzięłam głęboki wdech, delektując się spokojem. W końcu mogłam się zrelaksować, bez nerwów i stresu, we własnej samotni - nikt nie wiedział, gdzie się wyprowadziłam. Oczywiście poza dwójką najlepszych przyjaciół, którzy przeprowadzili się tu razem ze mną i z pewnością nie puściliby pary z ust.  
Otworzyłam oczy, spoglądając w biały sufit. Nikt nie mógł wiedzieć, że się tutaj przeprowadziłam, prawda? Wszystkim powiedziałam, że wyjeżdżam za granicę, ale to był blef. Drugi koniec kraju to jednak wystarczająca odległość, prawda? Nikt nie wiedział - nikt nie mógł. Drgnęłam nerwowo, gdy usłyszałam dzwoniący telefon. Przez chwilę wahałam się czy po niego sięgnąć, ale gdy to zrobiłam, z ulgą zauważyłam na wyświetlaczu "Lizak".  
- Cześć Lola, co jest? - zapytałam. Chciałam, by mój głos brzmiał naturalnie i chyba mi się to udało.  
- Słuchaj, wybieram się na plażę. Pójdziesz ze mną? - Lolipop uwielbiała towarzystwo, nie potrafiła pobyć nawet chwili samej. Brat, rodzice, mnóstwo koleżanek. Samotność ją zabijała.  
- Wiesz... Nie mam ochoty.  
- Na pewno? - Słysząc zmartwiony głos rozmówczyni, wiedziałam, że muszę coś wykombinować. Westchnęłam, masując dłonią skroń.  
- Mam trochę roboty, bo muszę się jeszcze rozpakować i zrobić zakupy. Może później dołączę, jak nie będę zbyt zmęczona.  
- Noo... Dobra, to ja kończę. Cześć.  
- Pa - mruknęłam do telefonu. Słyszałam wyraźnie markotną nutę w głosie przyjaciółki, ale naprawdę, ten dzień chciałam spędzić w samotności. Westchnęłam, odkładając telefon na łóżko i dokańczając listę, choć moje myśli co jakiś czas kłuły sumienie. Rocky podszedł w pewnej chwili do mnie, trącając mnie zimnym i wilgotnym nosem po udzie.  
- Tak kochanie, zaraz wyjdziemy.  
Nie przejmowałam się wyjątkowo tym, że wystawiłam przyjaciółkę - miała niezwykłą lekkość w nawiązywaniu nowych znajomości, więc brak mojej osoby w dniu dzisiejszym zapewne sprawi, że znajdzie sobie nowe towarzystwo. Ja bym ją tylko odciągała od ludzi, wolała się przejść i posłuchać szumu fal czy też skupić się na podziwianiu widoków. Nie, nie powinnam z nią pójść i dobrze o tym wiedziałam.  
W końcu podniosłam się z ziemi i otworzyłam szafkę, by spojrzeć na swoje ubrania. Nie miałam ich za wiele - były głównie na szybko kupowane i to te, na które wystarczyło pieniędzy. Stwierdziwszy, że na ten upał nie mam nic innego, jak tę samą co wczoraj kwiecistą sukienkę, wzięłam ją do łazienki, gdzie rozebrałam się z bielizny i ubrałam strój kąpielowy. Rozczesałam włosy, próbując je jakoś poukładać - niestety, oporne na wszelkie zabiegi modelujące wyglądały zawsze tak samo. Sięgające do ramion proste kosmyki sprawiały wrażenie, jakbym spała z prostownicą w dłoni, a naturalny, czarny kolor był moją chlubą i nigdy w życiu nie pozwoliłabym tknąć mojej czupryny fryzjerce, której ubzdurałoby się, że wyglądałabym ładniej w kolorze blond.  
Za największym atut w mojej twarzy uważałam oczy - duże i szare, których kształt podkreślały długie rzęsy. Pozostałych elementów nie lubiłam, począwszy od piegów na policzkach i nosie, po gęste brwi, których krańce unosiły się do góry w ironicznym wyrazie. Jedynie usta - wąskie, ale o równym kształcie - mogłam nazwać w miarę atrakcyjnymi. Sama raczej byłam osobą szczupłą, prawie chudą, a mały biust należał raczej do wad niż zalet, chociaż osobiście akceptowałam swój wygląd.  
Na samym końcu wciągnęłam na siebie żółtą sukienkę po kostki, bardzo lekką i przewiewną, której kwiecisty wzór skupiał się głównie na samym dole oraz w okolicach talii. Wróciłam do pokoju, skąd wygrzebałam wielki, słomiany kapelusz ze wstążką, zawiązałam te same co ostatnio sandały i wzięłam własnoręcznie uszytą torbę ze skrawków znoszonych jeansów. Była podniszczona, ale bardzo pojemna. Spakowałam do niej najważniejsze rzeczy - portfel, listę na zakupy, skórzany notatnik oraz pudełko z piórem. No i nie mogłam zapomnieć o moim małym laptopie, na który przeznaczyłam specjalną, obszytą gąbką kieszonkę. Zamknęłam wszystkie okiennice, pozostawiając jednak otwarte okna - raczej nikt nie mógłby mi się włamać, a dzięki temu powietrze w domu cały czas cyrkulowało - po czym opuściłam mieszkanie, przekręcając klucz. Zapięłam mojego szczekającego przyjaciela i zakładając wielkie, czarne okulary pilotki, wyszłam na zewnątrz.  
Natychmiast uderzył we mnie gorący podmuch wiatru, niosący jednocześnie kropelki wody uderzających o skały na brzegu. W tej części półwyspu nie spacerowało za wielu turystów - głównie tych, co chcieli poobserwować morze lub mewy, albo też statki wycieczkowe pływające po granicy z horyzontem. Poprawiając kapelusz, ruszyłam na zakupy.  
Wąskie uliczki świeciły pustkami, jedynie pojedyncze grupki przybyszów zza granicy błądziły, robiąc zdjęcia i żartując między sobą w swoich niezrozumiałych dla mnie językach. Podziwiali architekturę, kwiaty - jednym słowem wszystko, co było dla nich nowością. Rocky dreptał grzecznie obok mnie, spoglądając na wołających go ludzi. Bawiło mnie to w pewnym stopniu. Przez jeden, bardzo znany film cała społeczność twierdziła, że każdy owczarek colie nazywa się Lassie, co było stekiem bzdur.  
W pewnej chwili dotarłam do piekarni, której drewniany, stary szyld przywodził mi na myśl stare średniowiecze. Przedstawiał on pulchnego pana piekarza w wielkiej czapce, białym fartuchu oraz co zabawniejsze, w pozycji terminatora. Zamiast karabinów trzymał bagietki, a na brzuchu pas z bułkami zastępującymi granaty. Uśmiechając się pod nosem, przywiązałam psiaka do stojaka na rowery, a ten posłusznie usiadł i spoglądał jak otwieram wielkie, szklane drzwi i schodzę po trzech stopniach do chłodnego pomieszczenia, o drewnianych ścianach i podłogach. Regały i lada wykonane były z desek, a w wiklinowych koszykach na wystawie leżały przeróżnego typu wyroby - od słodyczy, po bułki wszelkiego rodzaju, po kilka odmian chlebów. Podeszłam do lady, uśmiechając się ciepło do pulchnej sprzedawczyni.  
- Poproszę dwie bułki razowe. - Kobieta kiwnęła głową z uśmiechem i zapakowała do papierowej torebki moje zamówienie, podczas gdy ja podziwiałam wystrój. Czułam unoszący się aromat świeżych wyrobów i buchające, ciepłe powietrze z zaplecza. Podobały mi się obrazy wiszące na ścianach - proste malunki przedstawiająca łódki w portach, żaglówki na morzach i dzieci pomagające ojcom w wyciąganiu sieci. Wszędzie tutaj błękit komponował się z drewnianą boazerią. Nie potrafiłam wyjść z podziwu, co sprzedawczyni zauważyła i jej mina świadczyła o tym, że jej schlebiłam. Zapłaciłam drobnymi, podziękowałam i wyszłam, życząc miłego dnia.  
Rocky w tym krótkim czasie zdobył rzesze fanów - grupka małych dzieci stała w bezpiecznej odległości, spoglądając na niego i wołając go, a ten siedział niewzruszony, czekając na mój powrót. Kiedy zobaczył mnie w drzwiach, poderwał się na cztery łapy, a gromada dzieciaków uciekła z wrzaskiem. Chichocząc, rozwiązałam smycz i ruszyłam na dalsze zakupy.  
Market, do którego zmierzałam, mieścił się na lądzie, więc musiałam przejść przez tłoczną promenadę, wypełnioną po brzegi straganami i przekrzykującymi się sprzedawcami. Rzesze turystów błądzących niczym zagubione owieczki dekoncentrowały mojego psa, który nie wiedział jak ma iść, by ktoś go przypadkiem nie przydepnął. Rozumiałam jego strach - tłum nie zwracał uwagi na przechodniów, bardziej skupiając się na wszelakich błyskotkach i pamiątkach. Sama podziwiałam szklane witraże ze szkieł wyłowionych przez kutry, albo wielkie jak piłka zasuszone kraby. Dmuchane ryby z kolcami, ręcznie rzeźbione szachy, malowane przez babuliny porcelanowe talerze, figurki z muszli i kamieni, stroje, bransoletki i kolczyki - ogrom różności potrafił zaspokoić potrzeby każdego turysty.  
Mały, okoliczny sklepik posiadał podstawowy asortyment, ale i tak był on wystarczający na moje potrzeby. Kupiłam to, co miałam na liście. Nie pozwoliłam sobie dokupić niczego poza tym, bo przy kasie, gdy kobieta podliczyła, musiałam zrezygnować z jednej rzeczy. Zapłaciłam, pozbywając się prawie wszelkich pieniędzy, a kiedy wyszłam z siatką na zakupy, Rocky ucieszył się na mój widok. Uwielbiałam w tym towarzyszu właśnie to, że zawsze okazywał radość w ten sam sposób. Powolnym, niespiesznym krokiem wróciliśmy do mieszkania, gdzie nalałam mu wody, a sama rozpakowałam wszystko do lodówki. Kupiłam zaledwie mleko, jajka, masło, trochę sera oraz szynki, dżem truskawkowy, wodę do picia i jakiś sok. I na tym wyposażeniu lodówki musiałam przetrwać kilka dni.  
Westchnęłam, nalewając sobie szklankę mleka.


	6. Rozdział V

Po pożywnym, aczkolwiek skromnym śniadaniu, wstałam od stołu, odkładając do zlewu pustką szklankę i talerzyk. Odkręciłam kran, zmywając po sobie, a Rocky kręcił mi się wokół nóg, elektryzując tym swoją sierść i po zaledwie kilku minutach wyglądał jak najeżona kulka do pieszczenia. Z chichotem wytarłam dłonie w ręcznik, po czym uklękłam na jedno kolano i zaczęłam drapać mojego pieszczocha najpierw za uchem, a następnie po brzuszku. Widząc jego wywalony jęzor, rozbiegane ze szczęścia oczka i ogon pełniący aktualnie funkcję zmiotki, śmiałam się do rozpuku. W końcu, zmęczony nadmiarem czułości, zerwał się na nogi i uciekł do sypialni, a ja złapałam się pod boki, zerkając za nim z groźnym wyrazem twarzy. Słowo daje, jeśli mój chłopak będzie zachowywać się podobnie, wyrzucę go przez okno.  
W końcu wzięłam wszystkie swoje spacerowe bagaże i butelkę wody dla czworonoga, po czym opuściłam mieszkanie w towarzystwie mojego psiego "boksera". Było już dobrze po dwunastej, a plaże tętniły życiem, pokryte chmarą prażących się w popołudniowym słońcu plażowiczów-turystów. Szłam wzdłuż wybrzeża, okrążając zarówno te hotelowe i publiczne zatoczki. Parłam przed siebie, razem z nieustraszonym psem zaczepiającym wszystkie większe od niego stworzenia, które jeśli odwarknęły, uciekał za moje nogi z podkulonym ogonem i warczał z myślą, że go obronię. Na szczęście, właściciele wykazywali się większym poczuciem humoru niż oczekiwałam, więc przeważnie kończyło się na złośliwych żartach i życzeniu miłego dnia.  
Opuściłam hotelowe zatoczki i plaże, docierając na dzikie, gęsto obrośnięte krzakami tereny. Słyszałam uporczywe cykanie cykad, słońce prażyło niemiłosiernie, a zasuszona ściółka kłuła po palcach, kiedy te wysunęły się nieznacznie z sandałów. Delikatny wiatr szarpał moją sukienką, niosąc zapach morza i szum fal. Krzewy mnie otaczające były gęste i nieprzeniknione, a mój dzielny obrońca parł do przodu, ciągnięty przez jakąś nieznaną mi siłę.  
Teren wił się w górę, miejscami opadając i nim się obejrzałam, spacerowałam ponad trzydzieści metrów nad wodą, na wysokim i stromym klifie. Nie obawiałam się, ponieważ wydeptana przez ludzkie stopy ścieżka zaczęła opadać wraz z terenem, a zalesienie zaczęło rzednąć. Samotna i dzika plaża stanęła przede mną otworem, gdy tylko uchyliły się ostatnie gałęzie krzewów.  
- No psina, dobry masz węch - pochwaliłam go.  
Rozsiadłam się w cieniu na nagrzanych przez poranne promienie kamieniach, zdjęłam sukienkę, na której usiadłam i wyciągnęłam laptop, by uruchomić mobilny Internet i zaginąć w sieci. Rocky w tym czasie ganiał fale, ptaki, a w pewnej chwili położył się obok i zasnął. Ja nadrabiałam wszystkie teksty i nowe rozdziały moich ulubionych autorów na deviantartcie i forach internetowych. Nie zwróciłam uwagi, gdy ktoś pojawił się na plaży. Po czterech godzinach musiałam zrezygnować z dalszego czytania - niski poziom baterii zagroził, że wyłączy system, więc klapnęłam małego laptopa i schowałam go do torby, po czym rozejrzałam się po plaży.  
Rocky znalazł towarzysza zabaw, jak się okazało, ładnego małego mopsa. Psiak ledwie dosięgał ogonem brzucha mojego owczarka szkockiego, ale z zawziętością lwa próbował gryźć po łapach swego przeciwnika. Ten natomiast nic sobie nie robił z ataków i majtał go puszystym ogonem, przez co zwierzaczek znikał z oczu właścicielce, a co więcej, próbował wycofać się na tyle, by zidentyfikować, z czym właściwie ma do czynienia. Pierwszy raz widział małego mopsa na oczy.  
Wysoka, długowłosa dziewczyna o śnieżnobiałym odcieniu kosmyków patrzyła na bawiące się psy z szerokim, rozmarzonym spojrzeniem i szła leniwie w moim kierunku, jakby obawiając się, że przegonię ją jak jakiegoś natręta. Mimowolnie uśmiechnęłam się do dziewczyny, która jakby nabrała śmiałości i podeszła, wskazując na miejsce obok mnie na kamieniach.  
- Wolne? - zapytała, a ja kiwnęłam głową. Usiadła obok, po czym wspólnie zaczęłyśmy się przyglądać psiakom.  
- Ładnego masz psa - pochwaliła Rockiego, a ja podziękowałam i pochwaliłam jej psa, chociaż w moim przekonaniu było to małe, pokraczne psopodobne stworzenie, którego praprzodek zaliczył silne spotkanie pierwszego stopnia ze ścianą a każdy jego następca nosił tego ślady. Mój pies zresztą myślał podobnie, bo nie wiedział co go gryzie po łapach i czy to można zjeść.  
- Ile ma lat? - zagadnęła dziewczyna, a ja zastanowiłam się przez chwilkę.  
- Młody jest... Troszeczkę ponad rok - odpowiedziałam trochę zmieszana. Nie miałam wyczucia czasu za grosz, więc nawet nie wiedziałam, ile mieszka ze mną ten kudłacz.  
- Wdzięczna psina. Rasowy?  
- Tak. A twój? - Ta rozmowa wydawała mi się dziwna, trochę naciągana, ale nie miałam ochoty jej powiedzieć, że nie tak nawiązuje się znajomości. Oczywiście, sama tak nawiązywałam, ale wolałam to przemilczeć.  
- Na gwiazdkę trzy lata temu. Jak się wabi? - Odpowiedziała pogodnym głosem, patrząc cały czas na czworonogi. Miałam wrażenie, że albo obawiała się o swojego pupila, albo bała się patrzeć na mnie.  
- Rocky, a twój?  
- Vivaldi. - Słysząc powagę, na którą wysiliła się dziewczyna przedstawiają mi swojego psa sprawiła, że parsknęłam śmiechem bardziej z jej powodu niż psa. Nieznajoma też zaczęła się śmiać, w końcu odwracając się w moim kierunku i obdarzając mnie szczerym, pogodnym uśmiechem.  
- Rozalia - powiedziała, wyciągając dłoń w moją stronę, a ja uścisnęłam ją, odwzajemniając uśmiech.  
- Katrina - przedstawiłam się jak przystało i mimo drętwemu początkowi, rozpoczęłyśmy dość swobodną, towarzyską rozmowę. Z początku toczyła się wokół naszych czworonogów - wiadomo, jak to psie mamy, miałyśmy wiele wspólnych tematów odnośnie naszych "dzieci". W końcu wstałam, wołając Rockiego. Rozalia również zapięła swojego pupila i ruszyłyśmy w spacer powrotny - zbliżała się szesnasta - rozmawiając ze sobą.  
- Przeprowadziłaś się, prawda? - zapytała nagle Roza, a ja posłałam jej zaskoczone spojrzenie.  
- Widać? - spytałam, a ona kiwnęła głową.  
- Trochę. Nie kojarzę cię, a raczej lubię patrzeć na ludzi. - Kiedy uświadomiła sobie, jak to zabrzmiało, spłonęła rumieńcem i zaczęła się energicznie tłumaczyć. - Nie śledzę nikogo! Broń boże! Po prostu lubię siedzieć i obserwować pary, zachowania. Ja... Wiesz... Kurde, dziwnie teraz wyglądam, ale nie widziałam cię nigdy i... No cholibka...  
- Spoko, rozumiem - przerwałam jej z uśmiechem - Sama lubię obserwować ludzi, ich zachowania, rozmowy.  
- Naprawdę? - Jej oczy zrobiły się wielkie jak dno z butelki, a ja zachichotałam.  
- Tak, lubię obserwować wszystko i wszystkich, więc nie dziwi mnie, że zauważyłaś nową twarz.  
- Dawno się tutaj sprowadziłaś? - spytała, a mi uśmiech spełzł z twarzy. Dziewczyna ewidentnie należała do tych o wścibskiej, a nie ciekawskiej, naturze, a ja nie zamierzałam jej niczego ułatwić. Nie odpowiedziałam, tylko przyspieszyłam nieco kroku, a dziewczyna natychmiast podgoniła, zrównując się ze mną, co niestety jest psopodobna poczwara przyjmowała z pełnym wyrzutu spojrzeniem i wywalonym jęzorem.  
- Mieszkasz tu od dawna? - zagadnęłam, niby delikatnie zmieniając temat, ale Rozalia nie dała się zwieść.  
- Powiesz mi, kiedy się tu sprowadziłaś? - powiedziała, a ja miałam ochotę pożegnać się i pójść. Czy to znaczyło "Odpowiedz, albo się zezłoszczę?" czy też "Jesteś niemiła faktem, że unikasz odpowiedzi". Nie zrozumiała subtelnej aluzji, że nie odpowiadają mi jej pytania?  
- Niedawno - odpowiedziałam dość oschle i wymijająco, trzymając Rockiego na krótkiej smyczy, bo z naprzeciwka szedł mężczyzna z dużym owczarkiem niemieckim. Rozalia chyba zrozumiała moją niechęć do natrętnych pytań, a jednak nie zamierzała przestać ich zadawać...  
- Powiedz mi... - zaczęła, a ja natychmiast spojrzałam na jej ciuchy, w ogóle nie słuchając jej pytania. Ubrana była w długą, zwiewną suknię sukienkę do kostek, spod której prześwitywał czarny, seksowny strój kąpielowy. Nie nadawał się do opalania, przynajmniej w mojej opinii, a co najwyżej na wyrywanie facetów.  
- Ładny strój - skłamałam. - Firmowy?  
- Co? Och! - Dziewczyna natychmiast ożywiła się, robiąc dziewczęcy obrót. - Tak, na ebayu kupiłam. Wyobrażasz sobie, że sto dolarów kosztował? - Zapiszczała, oznajmiając wszem i wobec swoim zachowaniem, że był to jeden z udanych zakupów. Wymusiłam uśmiech, który sugerowałby, że jestem zachwycona tematem. Dziewczyna natychmiast zaczęła trajkotać o modzie i rzeczach, które ostatnio kupiła, a ja kłamałam, podtrzymując konwersację. W końcu jednak zmieniłam płytę, decydując się podpytać Rozalię.  
- Mieszkasz tu od dawna? - spytałam, uśmiechając się serdecznie. Dziewczyna nie wyczuwała mojej fałszywości, z czego byłam zadowolona.  
- Tak, od urodzenia. Piękna miejscowość, prawda?  
- Tak, bardzo. Czarująca, pełna romantyczności... - szepnęłam poetycko, posyłając jej oczko, a Roza zaśmiała się, zasłaniając usta dłonią.  
- Chodzisz do Amorisa? - Moją odpowiedzią było twierdzące mruknięcie.  
- Ja do trzeciej klasy, dokładniej rzecz ujmując - powiedziała, zerkając na swojego czworonożnego pupila i schylając się, by podrapać przeszczęśliwą mordkę po łebku.  
- Masz chłopaka? - To pytanie mnie rozbroiło. Co ja niby miałam odpowiedzieć? Nie za szybko na takie pytanie? A może wpadłam jej w oko i patrzy czy ma szansę mnie poderwać? O nie! Zachichotałam nerwowo, szybko analizując sytuację.  
- Tak, mam - odpowiedziałam z tajemniczym uśmiechem, co tylko podsyciło ciekawość Rozalii. Nie odpowiedziałam jednak na jej serię pytań, ku jej lekkiemu oburzeniu. Jak już musiałam coś powiedzieć, starałam się mówić wymijająco. W końcu dotarłyśmy do promenady, na której zatrzymałyśmy się na chwilkę i rozmawiałyśmy.  
- Gdzie mieszkasz? - spytałam w końcu, a dziewczyna wskazała półwysep, na którym mieściło się również moje mieszkanie. Posłałam jej uśmiech pełen wymuszonego zawodu, robiąc skruszoną minę.  
- Niestety, mam nie po drodze. No nic, to do następnego spotkania - powiedziałam, ściskając dłoń dziewczyny i ruszając w pierwszą lepszą uliczkę. Przeszłam kilkanaście metrów i gdy byłam pewna, że nikt za mną nie idzie, wygrzebałam telefon z torby. Wybrałam numer i wcisnęłam zieloną słuchawkę. Odebrała niemal od razu.  
- Cześć! - Zawołała uradowana, a w głośniku usłyszałam szum fal, głosy ludzi i pełno śmiechu. Tak jak się spodziewałam, moja ukochana blondyna znalazła sobie nowe, lepsze towarzystwo. Zignorowałam ukłucie żalu w okolicach serca i starałam się, by mój głos brzmiał naturalnie.  
- Lolipop, słuchaj, domyślam się, że jesteś na plaży, ale gdzie dokładnie? - spytałam.  
Przyjaciółka poinstruowała mnie, jak powinnam iść i w ciągu kilkunastu minut znalazłam się na tłocznej, publicznej plaży. Z oddali widziałam jej blond czuprynę i zatrzymałam się, łapiąc kurczowo za smycz. Grupa nastolatków śmiała się, bawiąc z owczarkiem francuskim. Widziałam latającą piłkę, wbiegającego do słonej włosy czworonoga, krzyczących za nim chłopaków . Zgraja energicznych nastolatków w wyśmienitych nastrojach. Nie czekając, odwróciłam się i pociągnęłam za sobą Rockiego, który nawet z oddali rozpoznał swoją drugą panią.  
- Przepraszam... - Usłyszałam nagle męski, spokojny głos i zatrzymałam się, przyciągając psiaka w swoją stronę. Obok stał znajomy chłopak, którego spotkałam dzień wcześniej. Rozpoznałam jego zielone włosy spięte w mały kucyk oraz zielone oczy. Uśmiechał się i mimowolnie odwzajemniłam to, czując się jednocześnie niepewnie z faktem, że ktoś mnie rozpoznaje.  
- Cześć - bąknęłam, zaciskając palce na skórzanym pasku.  
- Nie byłem pewien czy to ty. Cieszę się, że cię spotkałem, bo zapomniałem o czymś wczoraj... - powiedział i zaczął się śmiać, nerwowo klepiąc się po głowie. Patrzyłam na niego niepewnie i pytająco. Wyciągnął rękę w moją stronę.  
- Jestem Jade - przedstawił się, a ja parsknęłam śmiechem i uścisnęłam jego dłoń.  
- Katrina.  
- Więc... Co tu robisz? - spytał, a ja wzruszyłam ramionami i posłałam ostatnie spojrzenie grupie nastolatków, wśród których obracała się moja przyjaciółka.  
- Wracam do domu - odpowiedziałam, a on kiwnął głową, że rozumie.  
- Ja idę do znajomych, tak więc... Na razie?  
- No, pa. - Pożegnałam się i ruszyłam w kierunku półwyspu.  
Mijałam ludzi, głównie nastolatków, którzy spoglądali na mnie ciekawsko. Ignorowałam ich spojrzenia, tak jak i dzieci zaczepiające mojego psa. Chciałam jak najszybciej znaleźć się w domu, z daleka od ludzi. Ciepły wiatr otulał moją postać, a sukienka kołysała się na jego podmuchach majestatycznie. Sierść mojego _męża_ kołysała się to w jedną, to w drugą stronę. Obserwowałam wybrzeże, skały, kołyszące się morze i krzyczące dzieci, które pryskały się wodą. Piłki kąpielowe pływały po powierzchni wody, tak jak kobiety opalające się topless na materacykach w takiej odległości od brzegu, jakby liczyły, że nikt ich nie zauważy.  
Dotarłam do mieszkania dość szybko, nie zatrzymując się po drodze, nie rozmawiając z ludźmi, którzy wyraźnie chcieli zaczepić mnie na pogawędkę. Ignorowałam natrętne spojrzenia rówieśników, którzy rozpoznawali nową, obcą twarz.  
Zatrzasnęłam za sobą drzwi, przekręcając kluczyk w drzwiach i wzdychając z ulgą. Rocky patrzył na mnie, nadstawiając uszu, a ja pochyliłam się lekko i poklepałam go po głowie. Bez słowa przeszłam do pokoju, przebierając się w zwykłą koszulkę na ramiączkach, wyswobadzając się z krępującego stanika. Do tego materiałowe szorty w szkocką kratę. Z radością chodziłam boso po chłodnej podłodze, krzątając się po mieszkaniu jak ofiara egzorcyzmów, a Rocky dreptał za mną szurając pazurami po drewnianej podłodze. W końcu położyłam się do łóżka, przykrywając kocem i z westchnieniem ulgi, leżałam dłuższą chwilę. Nawet nie wiem kiedy, zapadłam w długą i twardą drzemkę, z której wyrwało mnie walenie się do drzwi.  
Uniosłam się na łokciach, rozglądając po pomieszczeniu. Przez otwarte okno wpadał szum fal, gwar rozmów i zapachy pieczonej pizzy i świeżego, ciepłego pieczywa. Wygrzebałam się spod pościeli, idąc do drzwi jak zombie. Oparłam się całym ciałem o nie, wyglądając przez rybie oko, by dostrzec uśmiechniętą twarz blondynki.  
- Lolipop - burknęłam, otwierając jej drzwi. W przeciwieństwie do mnie, ta tryskała energią i optymizmem. Kiedy przekroczyła próg, jakby fala ciepła podążyła za nią, niosąc jednocześnie zapach... Mmmm... Lazzanii. Sam zapach uświadomił mi, jak bardzo byłam głodna.


	7. Rozdział VI

W ciągu najbliższych dwóch dni przekonałam się, że nie mogę żyć głównie na naleśnikach i tym, co przynosi z domu Lolipop. Rodzice nie mieli pieniędzy, by zwiększyć moje fundusze, a potrzebowałam szamponu dla Rocky'ego oraz inhalatora, o jedzeniu ani nie wspomnę. Niestety, ten dotychczasowy skończył się znacznie szybciej niż przewidywałam, a debet na koncie mamy uniemożliwiał jej córce - znaczy mi - na kupienie nowego. Odkładałam tę decyzję o dwa dni za długo, gdyż teraz zostałam przyparta do muru - jestem dorosła, muszę sama zarobić na swoje wydatki.  
Dlatego też trzeciego dnia zaraz po przebudzeniu wzięłam długi, lodowaty prysznic, owinęłam ciało ręcznikiem i wróciłam do sypialni, otwierając szafki i szukając czegoś, co nadałoby się na ten dzień - dzień pełen poszukiwania dorywczej pracy. Kiedy w końcu wybrałam dla siebie coś adekwatnego do kościstej figury, pogody i zadania jakie sobie wyznaczyłam, przebrałam się, umalowałam i biorąc mojego czworonoga na smycz, ruszyłam na miasto. Miałam nadzieję, że jako uczennica, znajdę jakąś pracę, która nie będzie kolidować z obowiązkami szkolnymi. No i naturalnie taką pracę, która nie będzie uwłaczała mojej godności.  
W pierwszej kolejności za cel obrałam księgarnie. Zwiedziłam praktycznie każdy zakątek wyspy, lecz bez większego efektu - sklepikarze kręcili głowami z uśmiechem informując mnie, że na ten sezon nie potrzebują pomocnika. W ogóle nie brałam pod uwagę drobnych sklepików z pamiątkami, gdyż te za miesiąc lub dwa zostaną zamknięte wraz z zakończeniem ostatniego dnia turnusu. Upał sprawiał, że ludzie siedzieli na plaży albo w wodzie, a uliczki stały praktycznie puste. Jedynie promenada, na której rzesze turystów oglądała butiki, mierzyła okulary przeciwsłoneczne czy pałaszowała lody w gałkach przyrządzone przez tutejszych mistrzów. Ja - biedna sierota - spacerowałam wąskimi uliczkami, mając strumień na plecach, deszcz na czole i piekarnik na policzkach.  
Kiedy wykreśliłam z listy księgarnie i kawiarnie, pozostały - ku mojemu ogólnemu przerażeniu - restauracje lub bary. Na samą myśl, że będę musiała lawirować pomiędzy stolikami z tacą pełną szklanych butelek i kufli, dostawałam drgawek. Ilekroć o tym myślałam, widziałam gorącą zupę lądującą na kliencie lub też pizzę zjeżdżającą z źle nachylonego talerza. Nie wspomnę o duchocie, kliencie typu "Wiecznie niezadowolony" i oczywiście, mojej ogólnej niechęci do ludzi. Nie nadawałam się do takiej pracy, ale wszystko wskazywało na to, że inna mi nie pozostała. Jeśli chciałam jeść i zadbać o męża, musiałam się poświęcić.  
Szłam właśnie jedną z osamotnionych ulic, gdy po drugiej stronie przy schodach prowadzących do piwnicy zauważyłam dwoje młodych ludzi, dziewczynę i chłopaka, którzy dokarmiali raczka i prowadzili żywiołową dyskusję. Przyglądałam im się niepewnie, spoglądając na ich ubiór i gestykulację. Próbowałam zrozumieć o czym tak żywiołowo dyskutują, jednocześnie próbując rozszyfrować charakter baru, dla którego pracują. Białe, materiałowe spodnie, tego samego koloru bluzka na guziki i błękitna wstążka wiązana pod szyją przywodziła mi na myśl marynarzy amerykańskich, choć z drugiej strony mogłam się mylić. W końcu chłopak zauważył, że im się przyglądam. W chwili, gdy nasze spojrzenia się spotkały, Rocky zaskomlał cicho. Zatrzymałam się prawie natychmiast, klękając i spoglądając na psiaka, a jednocześnie udając, że kontakt wzrokowy z tajemniczym typem nie miał miejsca. Czworonóg patrzył na mnie wielkimi, smutnymi oczyma, a jego wywalony jęzor, z którego skapywała ślina miał mnie uświadomić, że jest spragniony. Westchnęłam, gładząc go po głowie, a następnie pocałowałam go w czubek nosa.  
- Wygląda na to, że wracamy do domu. Lepiej by było, jakbym cię nie brała - stwierdziłam, wstając i spoglądając na Rocky'ego z góry. Chciałam, tak jak on, wrócić do domu i odpocząć. Niechęć do dalszych poszukiwań wzbudzały nie tylko porażki, ale i żar, który lał się bezlitośnie z nieba. Zawróciliśmy i mieliśmy ruszać, gdy kątem oka dostrzegłam, że dwójka kelnerów w dalszym stopniu korzysta z ciepłego popołudnia.  
Nie chciałam ich zagadywać, nie chciałam rozmawiać z ludźmi, których nie znałam, ale mojemu skarbowi chciało się pić. Przeszłam na drugą stronę ulicy, nerwowo miętoląc smycz w dłoniach, aż poczułam jak pocą mi się ręce. Ta dwójka spoglądała teraz na mnie z żywym zainteresowaniem, przeczuwając, że zamierzam ich zagadać.  
- Przepraszam... Mogłabym poprosić dla niego trochę wody? - Słyszałam, jak głos mi drży, choć starałam się to ukryć. Gdy mówiłam, wskazałam na psiaka, który również popatrzył błagalnie na nieznajomych i oblizał się. Mężczyzna w wieku około trzydziestu lat otaksował mnie spojrzeniem, po czym uśmiechnął się pod nosem.  
- Momencik - odparł, schodząc po schodach do lokalu w piwnicy, a jego towarzyszka podążyła za nim spojrzeniem, po czym zerknęła na mnie. Ciemnoskóra, wysoka dziewczyna z zadziorną miną spoglądała na mnie jadeitowymi oczyma, a wyraz twarzy nie zdradzał tego, o czym myśli. Pewnie zastanawiało ją skąd się urwałam - niewysoka chudzina, ubrana w marynarską, szaro-białą sukienką w kratę i w stalowoszarych balerinach. Wielokrotnie prany i prasowany ciuch wyglądał jak w lumpeksie kupiony - bo w rzeczywistości właśnie tam udało mi się go dostać w promocyjnej cenie - a do tego duża, błękitna łata na samym dole rzucała się w oczy. Uroku zapewne dodała mi błękitna kokarda upinająca moje włosy w kok, która miała odciągać uwagę właśnie od owego, niepasującego elementu. W tej chwili czułam się bardzo nieswojo, nieprzyzwyczajona do tego, że ktoś tak po prostu może się na mnie gapić. Wolałam, gdy mnie nie zauważano.  
- Nigdy cię nie widziałam - stwierdziła nagle, a na dźwięk jej władczego głosu wręcz podskoczyłam. Nie zostało to niezauważone, gdyż dziewczyna parsknęła. - Nie bój się, nie gryzę. Zazwyczaj - dodała cicho pod nosem, a ja uśmiechnęłam się nerwowo. W końcu wrócił chłopak, położył miskę z wodą na ziemi i potarmosił psa, który zaczął łapczywie pić. Wszyscy troje obserwowaliśmy czworonoga. Oni z zadowoleniem, że ktoś cieszy się z tak niewielkiego podarku, a ja skupiłam całą uwagę na nim, by przypadkiem nie zostać wciągniętą w rozmowę. Po chwili podziękowałam, dygnęłam delikatnie, może troszeczkę zbyt teatralnie. Ruszyłam dalej uliczką, a para wznowiła dyskusję między sobą. Nie zdążyłam się przesadnie oddalić, gdy usłyszałam, jak dziewczyna mówi do chłopaka.  
- Szkoda, że się zwalniasz. - Słysząc to, zamarłam a Rocky uniósł łeb pytająco.  
- Muszę w końcu znaleźć zastępstwo - odpowiedział mężczyzna, drapiąc się po brodzie. W trymiga znalazłam się obok nich, uśmiechając się szeroko.  
- Szukam pracy - wypaliłam bezceremonialnie, natychmiast tego żałując. Spojrzeli na mnie jak na natręta, który bezczelnie podsłuchuje. Poczułam, jak szkarłatny rumieniec wkrada się na moje policzki, obejmując nawet uszy. - To znaczy... Eemmm... Ja... - Próba poskładania wytłumaczenia spełzła na niczym przez moją kiepską artykulację w chwilach stresu. Moja przerażona mina ewidentnie rozbawiła mężczyznę, który najpierw parsknął śmiechem, a potem spojrzał na towarzyszkę, którą również rozbawiła moja mimika.  
- Znasz się na piwach i drinkach? - spytała, a uśmiech spełzł mi z twarzy.  
- No, nie - bąknęłam, na to mężczyzna stwierdził:  
- Zawsze można cię poduczyć - stwierdził, puszczając mi oczko, a ja poczułam jak rumieniec intensywnieje. Dziewczyna wybawiła mnie z jednej opresji, pakując w drugą. Zamaszystym ruchem objęła mnie ramieniem, a zważywszy, że była znacznie wyższa ode mnie, moja głowa znajdowała się na wysokości jej pachy.  
- Nie podrywaj mojej nowej koleżanki, bucu.  
_Uśmiechaj się i potakuj, uśmiechaj i potakuj_, powtarzałam sobie w myślach, spoglądając to na nią, to na niego z lekkim przerażeniem w oczach. Zaczynałam się zastanawiać, czy nie podjęłam aby błędnej decyzji, gdy kobieta poklepała mnie po plecach i wypuściła z objęć.  
- Słuchaj mała, decyzja i tak nie należy do nas. Chodź do szefa, zobaczymy, co powie. - I nie czekając na moją odpowiedź, pociągnęła mnie za sobą. Rocky podreptał za mną po schodach, wchodząc przez otwarte drzwi z podkulonym ogonem i klapniętymi uszkami.  
Knajpka okazała się przestronnie urządzoną piwnicą mieszczącą się pod całą kamienicą. Strop podtrzymywały potężne, drewniane filary z misternie malowanymi zdobieniami. W połowie skute ściany ukazywały czerwoną, starą cegłę z przeszłością, na której wisiały obrazy okrętów na morzu i czarno-białe zdjęcia krajobrazowe. Drewniana podłoga współgrała z meblami o stonowanej barwie, wykonanymi z drewna z materiałowymi siedziskami i oparciami. Stoliki różnej wielkości - od dwu do nawet dziesięcioosobowych porozstawiano w różnych odległościach, a na każdym postawiono butelkę po winie ze świeczką. Topiący się biały wosk tworzył unikalne zdobienia na ciemnym szkle. W kątach stały stare beczki, w których kiedyś transportowano wino, a na nich z kolei położono białe, koronkowe obrusy.  
Bar mieścił się na wprost wejścia. Niezbyt długi, z klasycznym, lustrzanym tłem, na którym stały butelki różnorakich alkoholi. Trzy stoiska do nalewania piwa prosto z beczki, ekspres do parzenia kawy i mnóstwo różnorakich kufli, szklanek i filiżanek, które niegdyś były kompletami, lecz po wielokrotnych upadkach i imprezach pozostały tylko one - weterani. Przy drewnianym, wytartym od wielokrotnego przecierania blacie stało kilka krzesełek barowych, których siedziska kręciły się w koło. Malutkie okienka wystające na ulice nie dawały zbyt wiele od siebie, ale za to wpadały przez nie klimatyczne smugi światła.  
Knajpka utrzymana w ciepłych, stonowanych barwach i w półmroku stawała się centrum życia społecznego dopiero wieczorami, gdy zmęczeni, młodzi ludzie szukali innych rozrywek niż kąpiel i opalanie. W powietrzu unosił się zapach piwa oraz papierosów, na który natychmiast się skrzywiłam. Za ladą stał niski, krępy mężczyzna z łysiną i z dziwnym wąsem. Ubrany podobnie do swoich pracowników, tylko, że na czarno, uniósł oczy znad gazety, którą czytał, po czym szybkim ruchem zerwał ją z lady, próbując ją schować w szufladzie. Zerknęłam na uśmiechającą się głupkowato dziewczyną i dostrzegłam jej kpiący uśmieszek.  
- Szefie, chętna na robotę jest - powiedziała, wypychając mnie przed siebie. Przycisnęłam do piersi smycz, czując jak serce trzepocze niczym ptak uwięziony w klatce. Miałam wrażenie, że lada moment zacznę się dusić, a płuca rozerwie powietrze. Mężczyzna popatrzył na mnie znad grubych jak dno butelki okularów, po czym uśmiechnął się kpiąco.  
- Wątpię, by umiał nalać piwa - stwierdził. W pierwszej chwili ściągnęłam brwi w wyrazie zdziwienia, a dopiero po chwili dotarło do mnie, że mówi do mojego psa. Parsknęłam, zasłaniając usta dłonią, a ciemnoskóra dziewczyna przewróciła teatralnie oczami.  
- Szefie, ona i tak wygląda, jakby miała jej pikawa wysiąść - powiedziała, a mężczyzna zaśmiał się.  
- Kim, moja droga, dlatego właśnie żartuję. Powiedz mi, ślicznotko - zwrócił się do mnie, a ja uśmiechnęłam się nerwowo - dlaczego chcesz pracować tutaj, hm?  
- Potrzebuję pieniędzy? - odpowiedziałam machinalnie, a moja odpowiedź wyraźnie rozbawiła mężczyznę.  
- Większość ludzi, którzy chcą tu pracować, mówiąc o wspaniałej pracy barmana i mieszaniu drinków. Wiesz, wazeliniarstwo i kłamanie już na dzień dobry. Ty przynajmniej jesteś szczera - stwierdził, opierając się wygodnie o ladę. Przyglądał mi się chwilę, oceniając to jak wyglądam.  
- Nie studiujesz, prawda?  
- Ostatnia klasa liceum przede mną - odpowiedziałam, zerkając na Rocky'ego. Ten natomiast błądził oczyma po wszystkich meblach, co chwilę spoglądając na dziewczynę za mną.  
- O! - Klasnął w dłonie ucieszony. - To znaczy, że mogę cię legalnie zatrudnić na umowę-zlecenie. Zmiany popołudniowe oraz weekendy, płacone od godziny. Napiwki są twoje, ubrania urzędowe dostaniesz, ale masz o nie dbać. Grafik układasz wedle swojego planu z pozostałymi pracownikami - mnie to lotto, byleby przynajmniej dwie osoby były, jedna na barze, druga z oblotem. Otwieramy od siedemnastej, więc spokojnie ze szkoły zdążysz wrócić - zaczął wymieniać na palcach, spoglądając w sufit w skupieniu. Nagle zamarł, spojrzał na mnie i pochylił się w moją stronę. - A książeczkę zdrowia masz?  
- No, mam... - odpowiedziałam niepewnie, a mężczyzna klasnął w dłonie.  
- No to ustalone! - Sięgnął po kartkę, napisał na niej adres mailowy i komórkę, po czym mi wręczył. - Wyślij CV, tak dla niepoznaki. Poza tym, muszę umowę naszykować. Kim i Al podszkolą cię, a potem zastąpisz miejsce tego buca.  
Zadowolony z siebie, położył ręce na biodrach, po czym posłał nam srogie spojrzenia.  
- A teraz wyjazd.  
Kiedy wychodziłam na zewnątrz, nie byłam pewna, czego się spodziewać. Wszystko było jak z jakiegoś snu, bajki czy filmu i nieszczęśliwie zakochanej dziewczynie, która spotka swoją miłość w nowym mieście, a ja nie miałam na to ani ochoty, ani nastroju. Fakt, ludzie stwarzali wrażenie miłych, ale z drugiej strony przerażało mnie to, że w ciągu kilkunastu minut ot tak dostałam pracę. Zerknęłam przez ramię na Kim, która odprowadzała mnie aż na sam szczyt schodów. Zatrzymała się na ostatnim stopniu, a ja nie byłam pewna jak się z nią pożegnać.  
- Nie widziałam cię nigdy w Amorisie - wypaliła, a ja uśmiechnęłam się słabo i wzruszyłam ramionami.  
- Przeprowadziłam się kilka dni temu.  
- No tak, to wiele wyjaśnia - odpowiedziała, po czym klasnęła i zatarła dłonie. - No ale, to opowiadaj o sobie!  
Doprawdy czy ludzie zawsze wciskają swoje nosy w cudze życie i przeszłość? Nie mogłabym pozostać anonimowa, tak dla samej przyjemności?


	8. Rozdział VII

Przybyłam do baru "Urżnięty marynarz" jako pierwsza, a że nie posiadałam klucza, usiadłam na barierce i czekałam na któregokolwiek z pracowników. Mimo wczesnej pory, po ulicach spacerowali ludzie, głównie turyści, którzy dnia poprzedniego przegrali grę w karty i przez to zostali wylosowani do pójścia rano do piekarni, w czasie gdy pozostali z turnusu smacznie spali. Większość z nich ignorowała mnie, nawet nie patrząc na niską, chudą dziewczynę w znoszonej, marynarskiej sukience, wiązanych do kolan balerinach i w postrzępionym, słomiastym kapeluszu. Gdybym się bardziej postarała, mogłabym wyglądać jak strach na wróble. Niestety, nie posiadałam kształtów modelki czy wzrostu koszykarki, przez co nie miałam odwagi spoglądać w oczy mijanym dziewczynom. Lubiłam na nie patrzeć, wyobrażać sobie, że mam takie nogi, albo taką a taką talię, jednocześnie uciekałam wzrokiem, gdy tylko któraś mnie zauważyła.  
Słońce, jak zawsze w sierpniu w okolicach wybrzeża, prażyło niemiłosiernie. Żar lał się z nieba, a od ciemnego asfaltu biła kolejna fala ciepła, która sprawiała, że nawet stojąc w cieniu z zimnym napojem, człowiek pocił się jak na mecie po przebiegnięciu maratonu. Co chwilę odgarniałam czarne kosmyki z czoła, które przecierałam chusteczką higieniczną.  
Obserwowałam stare kamienice, które stały równo wzdłuż ulicy. Ściany z wmurowanymi, morskimi kamykami lub też surowe, pomalowane kremową farbą ściany. Kontrastujące kolorystycznie okiennice w większości domostw były pozamykane, a przez pouchylane klapki bezustannie wpadał wiatr niosący ciepłe, morskie powietrze. Na balkonach niektórych budynków w doniczkach posadzono bluszcze, które wspinały się po poręczach i kolumnach, tworząc liściasty sufit. W domkach na wzgórzu, które miały własne tarasy i ogródki sadzono winogrona, które podobnie jak roślina doniczkowa, pięły się po siateczkach, a soczyste, czerwone pęki owoców zwisały niczym girlandy.  
W końcu, kilka minut po godzinie dziewiątej, w zasięgu wzroku pojawiła się Kim. Z szerokim i rozbrajającym uśmiechem pomachała do mnie, podbiegając, jakby w ogóle nie odczuwała upału.  
- Cześć kicia! - Przywitała się ze mną, nadając mi ksywkę. Mimowolnie się uśmiechnęłam - wolałam wszystko, co nie czepiało się mojego wyglądu.  
- Cześć - odpowiedziałam, podążając za nią do drzwi. Siłowała się chwilę z zamkami, a te w końcu ustąpiły i otworzyła je na oścież, zapalając światło. Podążyłam za nią na drobne zaplecze, gdzie były dwa naprawdę niewielkie pomieszczenia - przebieralnie z szafkami dla pracowników oraz kuchnia, gdzie była zmywarka i wszystkie zapasy.  
- W pierwszej kolejności potrzebujesz uniformu - powiedziała, otwierając największą szafę, po czym zerknęła na mnie i otaksowała mnie spojrzeniem. - Jeny, ale jesteś chuda.  
Nie skomentowałam tego, tylko cierpliwie czekałam, gdy ta grzebała za czymś, co nie wisiałoby na mnie jak na wieszaku. W między czasie przyjrzałam się pomieszczeniu, dostrzegając białe, wysmarowane wapnem ściany i rząd szafek licealnych, przy których stałyśmy. Było ich może z dziesięć, a drewniana ławka - taka, na jakiej się siedzi na zajęciach wychowania fizycznego - stała naprzeciwko nich. Za nią znajdowały się drzwi prowadzące do łazienki dla personelu, która z kolei sąsiadowała z małą kanciapą, jaką była łazienka dla klientów.  
- O, to będzie pasować - usłyszałam. Dostałam najmniejszy z możliwych strojów, który Kim zerwała z wieszaka i rzuciła na mnie, nie przejmując się w ogóle tym, jak mogę na to zareagować. Następnie poprowadziła mnie wzdłuż szafek i postukała w jedną.  
- Ta jest twoja - oznajmiła. Otworzyłam ją z ulgą stwierdzając, że jest pusta. Kiedy zerknęłam na ciemnoskórą dziewczynę, by o coś zapytać, zobaczyłam, jak zdejmuje swoją koszulkę na ramiączkach, prezentując swój upięty koronkowym stanikiem biust. Speszona, odwróciłam się tyłem i zawahałam się z tym, czy się przebierać. W przeciwieństwie do niej, posiadałam ledwie miseczkę B, co wprawiało mnie w lekkie kompleksy.  
- Pospiesz się - ponagliła mnie, przez co westchnęłam i zdjęłam wpierw kapelusz, a następnie sukienkę. Wciągnęłam bardzo szybko białe, materiałowe spodnie i krótki rękawek na guziki, a Kim pomogła mi zawiązać błękitną szarfę pod szyją. Ubranie było na mnie troszeczkę za duże, ale nie wisiało na mnie jak na szkielecie, dzięki czemu wyglądałam na nieco pulchniejszą niż byłam w rzeczywistości. Kiedy wyszłyśmy z przebieralni, pomogłam jej pozdejmować krzesła ze stołów i poprzecierać stoły. O tej porze nie było jeszcze klientów, zazwyczaj przychodzili dopiero popołudniu, choć teoretycznie knajpka funkcjonowała dopiero od siedemnastej. Domyślałam się, że to przez fakt, iż były wakacje.  
Przez cały poranek uczyłam się numeracji stolików, gdzie są jakie alkohole, jakie kufle się stosuje do danego napoju. W okolicach godziny czternastej przyszedł szef z umową, którą mi dał do spokojnego przeczytania. Wynikało z niej, że mam płacone za godziny, weekendy oraz w tygodniu od godziny siedemnastej do dwudziestej drugiej, w weekendy do ostatniego klienta. Zmiany miałam układać w grafiku z innymi pracownikami, a pod koniec miesiąca listę brał szef, podliczał każdego i przesyłał na konto odliczone stawki. Za poświęcony czas nie dostawałam za dużo, ale wystarczająco - nie mogłam liczyć na nic lepszego.  
Stałam za barem w towarzystwie Kim, gdzie obie majstrowałyśmy przy schowanym radiu, szukając ciekawej fali radiowej. Kręciłam "kurkiem", jak zwykła nazywać go współpracownica, w poszukiwaniu mojej ulubionej stacji, gdy z głośników poleciał jakiś dubstep. Obie odskoczyłyśmy od sprzętu jakby popieścił nas prądem, a następnie nerwowo zmieniłyśmy falę.  
- Nienawidzę tej mody - warknęła ciemnoskóra, a ja odstąpiłam od "steru". Złapała jakieś przeciętne, popowe radio, a ja postanowiłam nie protestować z racji, że to podziemie mogło mieć problem ze złapaniem jakiejkolwiek fali. Podniosłam się akurat w momencie, jak drzwi zamknęły się za klientem. Do godziny siedemnastej przybyło sporo ludzi - Kim nalewała piwo i robiła drinki, a ja albo się temu przyglądałam, albo roznosiłam po stolikach. Przez cały czas czułam się dziwnie, jak pajac, który jest na pogrzebie, ale zapomniał zmyć makijaż, choć ludzie nie spoglądali na mnie prawie w ogóle.  
Kiedy wybiła godzina osiemnasta, poczułam jak mój żołądek przykleja się do kręgosłupa w wyrazie buntu, że zbyt długo nic nie jadłam. Akurat w tym czasie stałam obok Kim, która usłyszała moje burczenie mimo głośnej muzyki i gwaru toczonych przy ladzie rozmów. Ciemnoskóra dziewczyna pochyliła sie w moją stronę, a w jej oczach zagościły złośliwe ogniki.  
- Głodnaś? - spytała, a ja jedynie pokiwałam, skupiając całą uwagę na nalewaniu piwa tak, by nie powstała zbyt wielka korona z piany.  
- Zdziebko - odparłam, czytając po raz kolejny ukrytą instrukcję dobrego barmana, którą szef przykleił pod ladą tak, bym mogła ją czytać za każdym razem, a jednocześnie by klient nie wiedział, że nawet nalewanie kufla wymaga jakiegoś instruktażu.  
- Zaraz wyślemy delegację po coś do szamania, niedaleko jest fast-food. Więc kombinuj na co masz ochotę - powiedziała, mieszając kolejne porcje słodkich alkoholi, tworząc niewiarygodnie słodki drink z lodem i limonką kontrastującą z napojem pod względem smaku.  
- Nie mam kasy - zaczęłam, przyjmując nowe zamówienie od klienta, którym było tylko kolejne piwo, a Kim postawiła na ladzie tacę, nalewając coli do kubeczków z cytryną.  
- Budka należy do szefa, mamy jedzenie po kosztach jako obiad. Koszta potrąca z wypłaty. No wiadomo, nie musisz, ale wierz mi, taniej na mieście ciepłego posiłku nie zjesz - mówiła, uśmiechając się co chwilę do klientów w zalotny sposób, przez co tylko wzrastały jej napiwki. Ja nie posiadałam w sobie takiego przekonywującego daru, więc moje napiwki były praktycznie zerowe.  
- To dla mnie kebab - poprosiłam z uśmiechem, na co Kim uśmiechnęła się szeroko.  
- Zuch kicia, szybko się wtrybiasz. Teraz leć posprzątać stolik numer siedem - rozkazała, wskazując głową na wychodzącą grupę młodzieńców, który pozostawili butelki i kufle na stole. Niewielu gości odnosiło swoje zamówienia na bar, więc wyszłam za ladę ze sztucznym uśmiechem. Położyłam tacę i szmatę do ścierania drewnianej nawierzchni, po czym zaczęłam wszystko ustawiać i ścierać mokre kółka z delikatnego tworzywa, podatnego na chmiel.  
Podkładka okazała się za mała na taką ilość kufli i pustych butelek, a jednocześnie nie chciałam chodzić drugi raz, narażając się na śmieszność wśród klientów i złośliwe docinki ze strony Kim, która nie szczędziła ich nikomu. Kiedy męczyłam się z układaniem szkieł, obok mnie przystanął wysoki blondyn, który pracował od godziny piętnastej. Położył swoją tacę i z przyjaznym uśmiechem pomógł mi pozbierać wszystkie śmierci i szkła.  
- Dziękuję - burknęłam pod nosem, a on tylko uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, ruszając w kierunku zaplecza. Tam pomógł mi wyładować naczynia przy zmywarce. Miałam nadzieję, że opróżni swoją tacę i sobie pójdzie, ale blondyn jednak postanowił zacząć pełną skrępowania rozmowę.  
- Kim mówiła, że idziesz do Amorisa oraz że się niedawno przeprowadziłaś. - Przez pierwsze kilkanaście sekund nie byłam pewna co powinnam odpowiedzieć, więc uśmiechnęłam się nerwowo.  
- Tak, ostatni rok, razem z Lolipop i Draculą - powiedziałam, a widząc zdziwioną minę chłopaka, potrząsnęłam głową, ganiąc w myślach swoją głupotę. - Znaczy z Alucardem i Lolą, bliźniaki.  
- Ach, no tak, widziałem ich teczki. Zatem ty jesteś Katrina, tak?  
- Ładnie to grzebać w prywatnych dokumentach szkolnych? - odgryzłam się prawie natychmiast, posyłając mu gniewne spojrzenie i dość nerwowo pakując szkła do zmywarki. Nie po to zachowywałam wszystko w całkowitej tajemnicy, by jeden wścibski przystojniaczek wywlekał moje sekrety na światło dzienne.  
- Po pierwsze, jestem gospodarzem i segregowanie teczek to moje obowiązki. Po drugie, domyślam się dlaczego tak zareagowałaś na moje stwierdzenie, ale wierz mi, nie dzielę się poufnymi informacjami. Dlatego bycie nieuprzejmą...  
- Okej, przepraszam - burknęłam z wyrzutem, zatrzaskując klapę ze zmywarki i włączając maszynerię. Spojrzałam chłopakowi jedynie w miodowozłote oczy, starając się zachować pokerową twarz, po czym wzięłam swoją tacę i pognałam do głównego pomieszczenia.  
Dołączyłam do Kim za ladą, przyjmując kolejne zamówienie na drinki, przy których robieniu instruowała mnie dziewczyna. W międzyczasie ktoś wrócił z zamówieniami, gdzie mimo godzin szczytu, każdy po kolei znikał na zapleczu, jedząc na szybko ciepłego fast-fooda. Ludzi z godziny na godzinę przybywało, a udało mi się wrócić do domu dopiero o pierwszej w nocy, kiedy to klienci zaczęli się wykruszać, a nie zbierać. Rocky spał pod drzwiami w oczekiwaniu na mnie, a gdy tylko je otworzyłam, zaczął zawodzić ze szczęścia, kręcąc się wokół własnej osi. Mimo zmęczenia, zapięłam mu smycz i ruszyłam na późny spacer. Przed wyjściem jednak na ramiona narzuciłam ciepłą bluzę, gdyż znad morza wiał chłodny wiatr. We Włoszech najpewniej szalała burza, choć nie dostrzegałam błysków na horyzoncie.  
Wybrzeże malowało się majestatycznie, odbijając się w kołyszącej wodzie, a miasto, mimo iż tętniące życiem, było ciche. Żadnej głośnej muzyki, tylko cicha, stonowana, dobiegająca z głośników w poszczególnych knajpach. Spokojni, czerpiący z przyjemnego wypoczynku turyści siedzieli w wiklinowych fotelach albo na drewnianych ławach, sącząc chłodne napoje i zajadając się ciepłą, świeżo upieczoną pizzą. Małżonkowie flirtowali jakby byli na nocy poślubnej, choć spędzili ze sobą przeszło kilkanaście lat, a dzieci przekrzykiwały się w żywiołowych dyskusjach.  
Rocky dreptał ucieszony, wywalając jęzor i spoglądając na ludzi z zaciekawieniem. Byłam zbyt zmęczona, by obierać z nim niewiarygodnie wielkie trasy, więc starałam się obrać krótką drogę, by czworonóg załatwił swoje problemy, a ja będę mogła wrócić do domu, wejść pod prysznic i walnąć się do łóżka, zawinąć w pościel i spać do oporu. Jednak rano musiałam jechać do szkoły, by załatwić felerną dokumentację, którą, jak się okazało, nie uzupełniono właściwie, a od piętnastej czekała mnie dalsza praca.  
Obrałam kierunek powrotny, kiedy usłyszałam wołanie swojego imienia. W pierwszej chwili byłam pewna, że się przesłyszałam, ale później jednak ignorowałam zawzięcie męski głos, który wołał moje imię. Promenada była pełna ludzi, którzy rozmawiali się, śmiali, a ja skupiałam się tylko na tej jednej osobie, która skądś mnie znała i czułam ogarniającą falę strachu. W końcu czyjaś dłoń znalazła się na moim ramieniu, zmuszając mnie tym samym do odwrócenia się i ujrzenia uśmiechniętego oblicza zielonowłoswego studenta.  
- Jade? - Bardziej stwierdziłam niż zapytałam, a w moim głosie dało się wyczuć ulgę. Chłopak wziął prawie natychmiast rękę, opierając ją na biodrze.  
- Oczywiście, że Jade, przecież sama się śmiałaś - odparł, robiąc naburmuszoną minę jak małe dziecko, przez co tylko zaczęłam się śmiać. Widząc moją reakcję, uśmiechnął się ponownie, a na jego policzkach powstały urocze dołeczki.  
- Wracasz do domu? - spytał, a ja kiwnęłam głową. - No, ja w sumie też, więc jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko...  
Przez chwilę spoglądałam na chłopaka, który z kolei w ogóle nie patrzył na mnie, tylko przyglądał się ludziom na promenadzie. Westchnęłam, spoglądając na niebo.  
- Wolę spacerować sama - odpowiedziałam, uśmiechając się przepraszająco i ruszając dalej. Jednak po kilkunastu krokach chłopak zrównał się ze mną, ale całkowicie mnie ignorował. Włożył dłonie w kieszenie i w uszach miał słuchawki, przez co odizolował się całkowicie od otoczenia. Mimowolnie parsknęłam śmiechem, na który nie zareagował, natomiast Rocky spoglądał to na mnie, to na niego, kręcąc swoim uszatym łbem. Co jakiś czas zerkałam na chłopaka, który albo udawał, że otoczenie jest interesujące, albo uciekał w popłochu spojrzeniem. Prawdę mówiąc, sam kilka razy złapał mnie na tym, że mu się przyglądam, więc kiedy już praktycznie byliśmy pod moim mieszkaniem, parsknęliśmy śmiechem.  
- Jesteś niemożliwy - oznajmiłam, a on zdziwiony zdjął słuchawkę z ucha.  
- Proszę?  
- Jesteś niemożliwy - odparłam ponownie, na co on uśmiechnął się, wzruszając ramionami.  
- Przecież wracałaś sama do domu, zupełnie nie rozumiem o co ci chodzi - powiedział, a ja jedynie pokiwałam głową, otwierając drzwi kamienicy i mrucząc "dobranoc" na odchodne. Nie słyszałam odpowiedzi chłopaka, a nawet jeśli coś powiedział, zatrzaskiwany zamek zagłuszył jego głos. Udałam się na górę, gdzie w mieszkaniu odpięłam smycz Rockiego. Następnie podreptałam do łazienki, gdzie zdjęłam ubrania, rzucając je niedbale na podłogę, by wejść pod zimne strumienie wody. Nie spieszyłam się z myciem ciała, czując, jak zmęczenie powoli odpływa wraz z kropelkami, a na moje usta mimowolnie wpełza szeroki, zadowolony uśmiech.  
Wyszłam z łazienki owinięta tylko w biały, frotowy ręcznik, bo piżamę zostawiłam w sypialni. Mój ukochany futrzak siedział w oknie i merdał wesoło ogonem, obserwując coś uważnie, a ja w tym czasie wzięłam piżamę i wróciłam do małego, wykafelkowanego pomieszczenia, kierowana jakimś dziwnym przeczuciem. Ubrałam zwykły, luźny top oraz szorty.  
- Rocky, co ty tam widzisz? - zapytałam czworonoga przekraczając próg pomieszczenia. Pies merdał wesoło ogonkiem, tworząc przyjemny powiew chłodu. Zmęczenie wróciło do mnie ze zdwojoną siłą, gdy tylko położyłam się na pościeli, a jednocześnie upał i skwar uniemożliwiły mi zwyczajne zaśnięcie. Leżałam rozwalona na skrzypiącym materacu, obracając się na boki jak boczek na patelni, a mój _mąż_ cały czas spoglądał przez okno  
- Rocky? - zapytałam, by usłyszeć - ku mojemu przerażeniu - odpowiedź.  
- Podglądam.  
Zerwałam się z łóżka do pozycji siedzącej, by dostrzec w oknie mieszkania naprzeciwko uśmiechniętą twarz Jade'a, który zaczepiał mojego psa, mimo dzielącego ich dystansu.  
- Co ty tam robisz? - odpowiedziałam mało inteligentnie, wpychając się w miejsce obok czworonoga. Rocky parsknął, otwierając pysk i ku mojemu niezadowoleniu, liznął mnie po twarzy.  
- Stop! Czekaj, czekaj! Co podglądasz? - spytałam, odpychając natarczywego adoratora, a chłopak naprzeciwko zaśmiał się, zapewne budząc sąsiadów.  
- Żartowałem z tym podglądem, serio.  
- Wystarczy mi jeden zboczeniec, prawda, Rocky? - spytałam, a pies wydał z siebie dziwny dźwięk.  
- Dobra, lecę pod prysznic. Na razie - powiedział chłopak, wstając od okna i znikając w ciemnym pokoju nim zdążyłam się nawet zbulwersować na zaistniałą sytuację. On mieszkał naprzeciwko, okno w okno i nie raczył mnie o tym poinformować? O bosh... Ile razy przebierałam się przy oknie...?


	9. Rozdział VIII

Lubiłam odwiedzać przyjaciół, lecz, niestety, nie posiadałam na to za wiele czasu. Głównie przez pracę, w której starałam się zrobić jak najwięcej godzin, by dostać jak największą wypłatę. Nie chciałam bezustannie żerować na tym, co przyniesie mi Lolipop, a do tego miałam szansę nauczyć się gotować. Kiedy mieszkałam z rodzicami, nie było okazji bym pozostała sama w kuchni. Ilekroć dobrałam się do garów, zjawiała się moja kochana rodzicielka, zabierając mi drewnianą łyżkę i subtelnie wypychając mnie do swojego pokoju. Mieszkając sama, wyprosić mogłam ja, do tego Rocky'ego, bo nikt inny nie chciał plątać się pod moimi nogami. Niespecjalnie też chciałam mieć u siebie gości - ceniłam sobie spokój i fakt, że odwiedzają mnie tylko przyjaciele. Dodatkową przeciwnością odwiedzania innych była pogoda.  
Siedziałam właśnie na ziemi we własnej łazience, po swojej prawej stronie mając włączonego laptopa, a po lewej nadgryzioną kanapkę oraz kubek z herbatą miętową. Dostałam tygodniówkę, więc zakupiłam wszystko to, o co błagała moja lodówka. Nic dziwnego, wyglądała jak lodówka modelki na diecie, do której zresztą niewiele mi brakowało. Pomijając to, że nie byłam nawet w połowie tak ładna jak powinnam być by zostać modelką, podobnie jak większość dziewczyn. Różnica między nimi a mną polegała na tym, że nie wmawiałam sobie urody maską, potocznie zwaną "makijażem".  
Temperatury na zewnątrz dochodziły do czterdziestu stopni w cieniu, więc moja egzystencja głównie opierała się na wegetacji w łazience, braniu zimnych pryszniców i chodzeniu do pracy, która - ku mojej uciesze - stała się mniej uciążliwa niż zakładałam. Stali bywalcy szybko wzbudzili coś na wzór sympatii, a naburmuszone gbury stosunkowo rzadko pojawiały się w tym miejscu. Nie dziwi mnie, że wiele osób ubiega się o pracę w Urżniętym Marynarzu. Kim podzieliła się ze mną tajemniczą informacją, że dostałam pracę od ręki nie tylko dlatego, że jestem uczennicą, ale również dlatego, że jestem dziewczyną. Podobno interes lepiej się kręci, gdy to kobiety roznoszą piwo, tylko w dalszym ciągu nie rozumiem - dlaczego ja? Pewnie na tym półwyspie jest wiele innych, pięknych kobiet.  
Westchnęłam ciężko, odkładając dokumentację ze szkoły, po czym położyłam się na zimnych kafelkach. Ubrana jedynie w szorty i sportowy szalik chłodziłam ciało na każdy możliwy sposób, przeklinając fakt, że nadal nie przyzwyczaiłam się do pogody. W głąb kraju było co najmniej dziesięć stopni mniej, ale nie, ja uparłam się na miasteczko na wybrzeżu, psia mać.  
Usłyszałam, jak drzwi uchylają się ze zgrzytem - gdzie ta męska ręka, która naoliwi zawiasy? - a następnie psie łapy stąpające po śliskiej nawierzchni. Nie ruszyłam się nawet, kiedy położył się na mnie z jękiem, kładąc głowę na moim tyłku.  
- Nie za wygodnie ci? - spytałam, a w odpowiedzi otrzymałam głębokie westchnienie. - No tak, mężczyźni.  
Ponownie klapnęłam na kafelki, również wzdychając. Jutro miałam rozpocząć pierwszy dzień szkoły, co stanowiło niewiarygodny problem z racji, że łazienka otrzymała swoją własną grawitację, która nie pozwalała mi opuszczać kafelek błagających mnie o moje towarzystwo. Z krótkiej drzemki wyrwał mnie telefon, leżący gdzieś pomiędzy kanapką a herbatą i dzwoniący z uporem maniaka Running Man. Sięgnęłam po omacku, najpierw natrafiając na pomidora, a następnie na brzęczące urządzenie, przypominające... No, po prostu przypominające coś.  
- Halo? - mruknęłam zaspana, zapominając nawet odebrać. Głos Ski-Kinga przypomniał mi jednak, że wpierw powinnam wcisnąć zieloną słuchawkę.  
- Halo? - ponowiłam pytanie, a po drugiej stronie usłyszałam zirytowany głos Lolipop.  
- Gdzie jesteś? - Troszeczkę zniekształcał ją szum, jakby stała w autobusie.  
- Jak to gdzie? Oddaję cześć Cthulu i Posejdonowi w łazience - odparłam, przewracając się na plecy. Zaniepokoiło mnie jej pytanie, bo nie umawiałam się z nią, a do drzwi nikt nie dzwonił. Ominęło mnie coś?  
- Za dziesięć minut zaczyna się apel! - Krzyknęła, a ja natychmiast zerwałam się na nogi. Poniedziałek?! Jak to?! A gdzie niedziela!  
- Co dzisiaj jest za dzień?! - Wydarłam się do telefonu, zostawiając go na umywalce i rozpoczynając nerwowe poszukiwanie kredki do oczu.  
- Poniedziałek, ciołku!  
- Ku-ku-ku-kuryku!  
Gdzie niedziela, do diaska?! Zrobiłam szybki makijaż i umyłam zęby, opluwając pastą zarówno umywalkę jak i lustro. Nie wnikałam, jak udało mi się osiągnąć tak niewiarygodny efekt, bo nie miałam nawet czasu na myślenie. Wystrzeliłam z łazienki, zderzając się z gorącym powietrzem i duchotą typową temu klimatowi. Przeklinając swój lot, otworzyłam szafkę w poszukiwaniu sukienki, którą naszykowałam na ten dzień. Jak to w takich sytuacjach bywa, nie mogłam jej znaleźć. Wyrzucałam wszystko na środek pokoju, szukając w sumie czegokolwiek, co mogłabym na siebie wciągnąć.  
- Co ty biegasz jak kot z biegunką? - usłyszałam przez okno.  
- Cześć Jade, a spieszę się - odwołałam, wyrzucając kolejną partię ubrań.  
- A co tak ubraniami rzucasz jak pług śniegiem?  
- Szukam takiej białej sukienki, ale i tak nie wiesz o jaką chodzi - burknęłam, podchodząc do kolejnej szafki. Byłam zła, ale obiecałam sobie, że nie będę odreagowywać na sąsiedzie. Ledwie go znałam, ale wydawał się sympatycznym chłopakiem.  
- Biała na guziki z kołnierzem? Taka za kolana z jakiegoś lekkiego materiału? - spytał, a ja zamarłam, trzymając t-shirt w dłoniach. Ściągnęłam brwi tak, że praktycznie spotkały się nad nosem.  
- Skąd wiesz?  
- Bo wisi na wieszaku na drzwiach - powiedział, a ja się odwróciłam.  
Faktycznie, pędząc w amoku, nie zauważyłam sukienki z materiału a'la jedwab, przewiewnego i lekkiego, idealnego wręcz na te mordercze upały. Zerwałam ją, o mało nie rozrywając materiału i pognałam do łazienki. Wzięłam bardzo krótki, lodowaty prysznic, przebrałam się w nową bieliznę, spięłam włosy w warkocz i związałam kokardką pod kolor oczu. Będąc na korytarzu, spryskałam ciało mgiełką o zapachu kokosa, przez co Rocky uciekł do łazienki, prychając gniewnie.  
Wróciłam do pokoju, by spakować jeszcze plecak, gdy usłyszałam rozbawiony głos Jade'a.  
- Gdzie wybierasz? Randka?  
- Rozpoczęcie roku - odparłam, wiążąc apaszkę. Chłopak zaczął się śmiać, a ja odwróciłam się i w końcu obdarzyłam go spojrzeniem. Siedział w swoim oknie z książką, korzystając z gorącego powietrza i cienia. Ubrany jedynie w szorty i klapki wyglądał ciekawie jak na chłopaka, który z reguły nie korzysta z siłowni. Mały brzuszek piwny kontrastował z raczej szczupłą sylwetką, jednak nie wydawał mi się w żaden sposób gorszący.  
- Co cię bawi? - spytałam, a on machnął dłonią, zeskakując do wnętrza swojego mieszkania. Ja w tym czasie podeszłam do lusterka.  
- Dzisiaj niedziela, Kicia.  
Zamarłam, a następnie wzięłam głęboki wdech. Zaczęłam szukać telefonu gdzieś pomiędzy ubraniami, by upewnić się w końcu, co do tego, co dzisiaj jest za dzień. Przeklinałam przy tym mniej lub bardziej siarczyście, zarzucając włosami na plecy. Te bezustannie wpadały mi przez ramię, a pojedyncze kosmyki, krótkie i niesforne, atakowały moje oczy.  
Usłyszałam Ski-Kinga w łazience, kiedy ktoś próbował się do mnie dodzwonić. Zerwałam się na równe nogi, ale nim dobiegłam do telefonu, ten spadł w umywalki i upadł na kafelki. Na szczęście stara Nokia rozpadła się jedynie na trzy części - faktyczny, klapka i bateria. Pozbierałam go trzęsącymi się ze złości rękoma, uruchomiłam i zobaczyłam na wyświetlaczu zdjęcie wampira. Oddzwoniłam do Draculi, który odebrał po drugim sygnale.  
- Cześć i czołem, jak tam niespodzianka? - spytał, a ja nabrałam ochotę by go udusić.  
- Zabiję cię, wypatroszę, oskóruję i przysięgam, powieszę na ścianie jako trofeum - warknęłam, a w odpowiedzi usłyszałam śmiech; śmiech dobiegający zza drzwi i z telefonu. W ciągu kilku ułamków sekund znalazłam się na korytarzu, złapałam za klamkę i szarpnęłam, ukazując postać przyjaciela opierającego się o framugę. Rozłączył się, posyłając mi dość kpiący uśmiech.  
- To twoja sprawka? - spytałam, wskazując na swoją sukienkę. Dracula otaksował mnie spojrzeniem z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy, po czym wzruszył ramionami.  
- Nie moja wina, że wyglądasz jak Lindsey Lohan na odwyku.  
Uderzyłam go w ramię, ale nie przejął się tym zbytnio. Górował nade mną - w końcu co się dziwić, metr dziewięćdziesiąt kontra metr sześćdziesiąt - co wielokrotnie wykorzystywał. Tym razem poklepał mnie po głowie jak małą dziewczynę, która próbuje odreagować na starszym bracie.  
- Już, już, będzie dobrze, dostaniesz jeszcze okresu - powiedział pocieszająco, a ja wystosowałam cios w jego przeponę, co zakończyło się zawodzeniem z bólu. Moim. Przeklinałam jego mięśnie brzucha, machając dłonią i rozmasowując bolące knykcie.  
- Czego tu? - spytałam, patrząc na niego z byka i wydęłam usta, demonstrując swoje niezadowolenie.  
- Dobra, dobra, kazałem Loli zadzwonić i cię zmusić do tego, byś się ogarnęła. Wychodzimy - powiedział, łapiąc mnie za ramię i nie pytając mnie o zdanie, zaczął wyciągać przez próg. Zaparłam się jednak, posyłając mu spojrzenie bazyliszka.  
- Gdzie mnie porywasz?  
- Nad morze, na lody, do kina. Gdziekolwiek, cholera. Schowałaś się w tym więzieniu i na każde zaproszenie: Nie, bo nie. Wychodzimy...  
- Aua! - Szarpnął mnie mocniej niż zamierzał, aż skóra mnie zapiekła. Poluzował trochę uścisk, ale nie puścił mnie. Przeciągaliśmy się dalej w drzwiach, patrząc na siebie i siłując się na spojrzenia. Przegrałam - jak zawsze.  
- Dobra, daj mi się przebrać chociaż w strój kąpielowy - poprosiłam, a on posłusznie mnie puścił. Uważał przy tym, bym przypadkiem nie poleciała na ścianę za mną.  
- Masz dziesięć minut - powiedział, wchodząc od mieszkania i zatrzaskując drzwi. Wróciłam do pokoju, machając Jade'owi, który wrócił do swojej lektury. Podniósł rękę w odpowiedzi, a ja wygrzebałam ze stosu ubrań czarny strój kąpielowy.  
- Co tu się działo? Orkan Xavier przeszedł tędy? - spytał Dracula, nawet nie pytając o to czy może wejść do sypialni. Zresztą, on nigdy się nie pytał "czy może", on to robił.  
- Można tak powiedzieć! - usłyszałam Jade'a, a mój przyjaciel - ku mojemu przerażeniu - wyszczerzył się do studenta.  
- Co tam?  
- A czytam.  
Burcząc pod nosem przekleństwa, udałam się do łazienki, pozostawiając chłopaków samych. Jak to jest, że dwóch obcych mężczyzn rozmawia ze sobą, jakby znali się od zawsze? Zdjęłam sukienkę, wciągnęłam na siebie strój kąpielowy i wyszłam na zewnątrz, unikając pokazania się w oknie. Nie miałam ochoty pokazywać się w tak kompromitującej sytuacji sąsiadowi, co nie umknęło uwadze Draculi. Uniósł brwi wysoko, ale na jego szczęście, nie skomentował tego.  
Wciągnęłam na siebie zwykłą sukienkę, która przez ten czas zdążyła się pognieść. Na głowę dałam kapelusz słomiany, spakowałam torbę, pożegnałam się z Jade'am, życząc mu miłego dnia i zamierzałam ruszyć ku drzwiom.  
- Nie bierzemy Rocky'ego? - spytał chłopak, idąc grzecznie za mną.  
- Nie, jest za gorąco, nie chcę się nad nim pastwić - odparłam, przepuszczając chłopaka w drzwiach i zamykając je na klucz. Zeszliśmy po schodach i na podwórze, na którym temperatura była dwukrotnie większa niż w mieszkaniu. Miałam wrażenie, że znalazłam się w saunie i jęknęłam nieszczęśliwa.  
- Oj, nie marudź - powiedział pocieszająco Dracula, obejmując mnie ramieniem. - W ogóle, śliczna, co to był za chłopak?  
- Sąsiad - odparłam chłodno, posyłając mu spojrzenie bazyliszka. W odpowiedzi wyszczerzył się, puszczając mi oczko.  
- Wiem, wiem, nie w twoim typie. Ty lubisz takich totalnych metali, dwa metry i muskulatura...  
Uśmiechnęłam się diabolicznie, szturchając go łokciem w bok. Zarechotał, prowadząc mnie na plażę publiczną, na której było mnóstwo ludzi.  
- Czy my... - zaczęłam, ale przerwał moją wypowiedź.  
- Tak, dokładnie to.


End file.
